With Love and Kindness
by VanVanChan
Summary: A girl with many psychological issues is trying her best to run away from a terrible relationship. On one of her days, she runs into Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk, Asgore, Undyne, and many others! Will she get over her many issues? Is her ex really who he claims? Is it possible she will be the pawn for revenge?
1. Theme Park Meeting

Melody was sitting outside of the local Board Walk, a place with a lot of games, tickets to get prizes, and the outside area had things like go-karts, a ferris wheel, bumper boats with water cannons, a rock wall, a few roller coasters, and a mini-golf course. There was also an adult area where you could grab a beer. Being the beginning of autumn is very chilly outside, but not enough to snow. She'd have a beer in one hand, a wristband on, and another wristband in her pocket. She'd have a single ear bud in her ear, listening to music and singing to it when she'd receive a text.

 _ "Sorry girlfriend, something just came up. We'll have to cheer you up tomorrow. I'm So Sorry!- Tina_ is what she read after some trouble.

 _That's what you said the last three times._ She'd think to herself. _Guess I'll always be put last._ She'd sigh and look at the sky and change the music, only for the song to remind her what she was trying to forget. She'd change it again only for it to play a similar song. After another five times she'd give up and yank her earbud out of her ear and unplug her headphones, rolling them up and putting them in her backpack-purse… thing.

She'd sigh and go inside the board walk, putting her hands inside her jacket pockets. Her jacket was black, and thick, obviously designed for a guy. Underneath that she wore a purple and black tank top that showed off her figure (not that anyone would see because she had her jacket zipped all the way up). She wore skinny jeans with zippers and what she called "Tripps" that were basically two hook on straps with chains that would hang behind her legs in an "X" shape. She'd wear dark purple eye shadow and eyeliner. Her long, straight, vibrant, scarlet hair would be down in a side part, her bangs currently covering her right eye. This was her usual look, which gave her a lot of stares, though she'd ignore it.

She'd go to the adult area and finish her beer quickly before going to the rides outside. She'd see a family there… or she thought it was a family. She'd walk over to them and see that they were getting ready to buy the very wristband she had an extra of.

Now, this family was different than most. Ever since monsters were interrogated into society about a year ago, it's become the norm to see monsters on the surface enjoying the things humans did. There was two really tall, white furred people. She thought they looked like goats. There was a dinosaur looking girl holding hands with a muscular fish lady, which she only assumed that meant they were dating. There was two skeletons, one tall one and one shorter one. Then lastly there was a human child with a striped shirt. She'd walk up to them, looking bored as all hell.

"Excuse me, would you like my extra wristband? I don't need it anymore," she'd hold out the red wristband to them. Her voice was forcibly upbeat and she'd give a smile of kindness.

The whole group would turn around to face her. She'd see them looking at her up and down, which frankly she was use too. They'd see the wristband and then looked at her again.

The more feminine goat persons, wearing a purple dress with some sort of symbol on it walked forward and smiled warmly. "Thank you, that's very kind of you my child," she'd say in a very sweet voice.

"It's no problem. I'm probably going to leave anyway."

"You aren't going to enjoy this park?" the she-goat would ask.

"My mood has kind of been soured, honestly. I've been ditched for reasons unknown," she'd shrug and move a lock of her hair hanging over her eye left eye.

"I KNOW! WHY DON'T YOU JOIN US INSTEAD? DON'T WASTE YOUR MONEY BY LEAVING!" the tall skeleton would yell happily. Somehow, even though he was a skeleton, he had great expression. He seemed to beam with happiness at his own idea.

"Yeah! I need someone new to beat in the go-karts! Hope you aren't afraid of spinning out!" the fish girl would chime in.

"I-I'm probably going to… um… stay out of the go-karts. Maybe watch and drink one of the… uh… um… sodas. Maybe play some games inside. I-I saw there was an anime dancing one… heh heh…" the dinosaur girl would say next.

Melody would see all their excited faces, except the other skeleton, the thicker one. He was eyeing her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. She'd shrug, expressionless she'd nod. "Sure, whatever floats your boat."

The skeleton that was eyeing here would smile and start laughing. "Heh Heh! Good one!"

She'd look at him, raising her brow. "Huh?"

"You're right next to the bumper boats kiddo. Don't tell me you did that one by accident" he'd say, still partially laughing.

She'd look behind her and realize he wasn't wrong. "Oh… hey, look at that. Sorry, I have to say I didn't plan that one." She'd look back at him, giving a fake smile.

"SANS, YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH PUNS! THEY AREN'T THAT FUNNY!" the taller one would say.

"Aw, come on Pap, don't get so, bumped about it," he'd say with a wink.

"OH MY GOD, SANS! DON'T RUIN THIS DAY FOR ME!"

Melody would genuinely smile and giggle at them. They were definitely brothers. "You two are the first to make me laugh for a while. Thanks."

They'd both look at her for a second and smile.

"OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS KNOW HOW TO MAKE OTHERS SMILE! NYEH-HEH-HEH!"

She'd shrug and look to the others. "So, their names are Papyrus and Sans, may I have all your names?"

Each one would start saying each their names. The fish female was Undyne, she could tell she was the firey type. The dinosaur girl was Alphys, the shy nerdy type. The female goat lady was Toriel, a motherly figure. The male goat who didn't really talk much was Asgore who seemed gentlemanly. The young human who was with them was Frisk, adopted by Toriel. He seemed very quiet also, mostly talking to the monsters. He seemed very sweet and innocent. Then there was the flamboyant Papyrus and the mysterious Sans.

"My name is Melody. It's nice to meet all of you," she'd nod to each of them. "Hopefully I can hang out with all of you." She'd give a polite smile, though she'd feel like she was trying and forcing herself too much.

IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU MELODY! I HOPE WE'LL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS! NEXT TO UNDYNE AND FRISK, OF COURSE, NYEH-HEH" Papyrus would erupt, smiling and pulling her into a hug.

Melody would blush slightly at the hug, not use to monsters really touching her. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't use to hugging anyone male anymore.

Sans would look at the new girl, Melody, with suspicion. Something was up with her and most of her smiles seemed extremely fake. He knew a genuine smile when he saw one. She seemed nice though, but her outward appearance seemed a little… dark. Judging by all the humans looking at her as they passed, she wasn't normal. Her eyes were a deep blue that seemed to keep changing to a dark grey every once in a while. He couldn't tell what body type she had due to that thick jacket she wore, but her red hair was definitely easy to notice from a distance. He'll definitely be keeping an eye on her.

"So… Alphys, if the dancing game you saw Dance, Dance Revolution? It's really fun and though I haven't played in a while, I'd be willing to help you win some tickets."

Undyne would leer at her. "Hey, just to let you know, she's mine!"

Melody would shrug at her. "I'm not flirting. No offence but girls aren't my type. I just figured if she had a lot of tickets, she'll get probably one of the bigger prizes. I'll get some for Frisk too."

"R-Really? Th-That'd be awesome. Thanks! Y-you really would t-teach me how to play?"

"That would be wonderful, Mrs. Melody," Toriel would say with a smile.

"It's cool. Sure Alphys, I can do that. It's not that hard. Your tail could come in handy. Might as well do something to make others smile," again as she herself gave a half-hearted one. "Undyne, I'll go on the Go-Karts with you after. I'm gonna get tickets really quick. I know a couple machines that are rigged."

"Sweet! I'll be ready to cream you!" she'd punch Melody in the arm.

Melody would tough it out, her arm now sore. _Damn this girl packs a punch._ "Alright Alphys, let's go." She'd put her hands in her jacket pockets and lead the way. She'd first stop by the bar to grab Alphys a soda and herself a Rum and Coke along with a bottle of beer.

"A-Aren't you a bit y-young to drink?" Alphys would ask.

Melody would pull her ID out of her back pocket and show her. "I'm actually 25. Though I tend to be told I look 16 years old."

"W-Wow! That's pretty cool."

She'd put her ID back into her pocket, remembering something and shaking her head. "Um... You want to see the prizes first to see if we can set a goal? I think there were a couple Anime DVD's and figures."

"Sure! I love anime. M-Mostly one called Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. It's so cute and there is a cat girl with magic powers." She'd smile and start rambling about her favorite Anime.

Melody would listen to her, seeing her get all excited. She'd slam her Rum and Coke, feeling a slight buzz pretty quickly. "Seeing you excited makes me a bit happy. Let's see if there is anything Kissy Cutie related. If not I'm sure we'll find something." Melody would again, lead Alphys to the prizes. They'd see some cute dolls, candy, and things like that, but nothing specifically from that anime. Apparently that was an older one. But the little dinosaur girl would find a cute plushy from an anime she watched recently. It was worth 3000 tickets. Melody would find some child roller blades which she though Frisk might like that were another 3500 tickets. She would keep glancing over at a case that she herself would be interested in, but her therapy today would be drinking and helping others makes 6500 tickets.

"Alright, so about 6500 tickets is the goal. That's not bad. Might take $40 at the very least." She'd look to Alphys. "Let's get some tokens then."

"T-Tokens?"

"Yup, you put tokens in to play the games. We can buy a bunch and put them in the pocket of my backpack, then use them when needed." She'd lead Alphys to the token exchange machine and pull out $20, putting it into it. Alphys watched and saw the tokens come out, to which Melody piled them into her backpack.

Alphys would do the same. She would then smile at her with a blush. "Thanks, I'm kind if glad you are here. It… It's embarrassing asking the workers… well... how things work."

Melody would take her free hand out of her jacket pocket and pat her head. "It's all good. Anything to bring happiness to others."

"Hey guys." Sans would appear behind them.

"Oh… uh… Hey Sans," Alphys would say. "What are you doing in here? A-Aren't you going to play Mini-Gold with Papyrus?"

"Just came in to get the chill off my bones and saw you two. By the way," Sans would pull a hand out of his blue-jacket pocket. "I never fully said Hello. I'm Sans, the older brother of Papyrus."

Melody looks at his hand and then grasped it, only for a farting noise to occur. She'd look at him. "A whoopee cushion? You could've done better than that. I'll get you for that one."

Sans would laugh. "Heh. It's a classic. Though, threats aren't very smart, kiddo."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like a threat. More like a promise to prank you back. Only the nice types though. You're the older brother? Wouldn't have guessed that. Then again, I'm an only child, so I really shouldn't judge." She'd shrug and give another fake smile. She'd then drink some of her beer.

"Heh. I can see why you'd think that. I'm just Big Boned." He'd laugh at his own joke. He'd notice the beer bottle and give a slight questioning look.

Melody would smile a bit and give a tiny laugh. It was genuine, but she still wasn't in the best of moods. She'd think of getting another drink after this beer.

"You ok, Kid? You seem a bit… strange."

"Uh… Ac-Actually Sans… she's not a kid. Far from it. She's 25 years old." Alphys would interrupt.

"What? Really? But she looks so… young."

"I-It's true, I saw her ID and everything. She… She might be a little buzzed…"

Melody would nod. "Yup. That's pretty much it. Sorry if I seem off. If you want you can check it yourself." She'd take her ID out from her pocket and drink more of the beer.

Sans brought his hand out of his own pocket and took the ID. He'd examine it and saw it wasn't fake and see she really was 25 years old. _She probably is carded very often._ He'd then hand it back to her. "Well, try not to drink too much. Don't need ya passing out."

She gave a slight laugh. "I know my limits. Just trying to stay distracted."

Sans would eye her again _._ _Distracted huh? Must be having a bad time._ "Well, if you need anything, let any of us know, alright?" Sans would say with a smile.

The scarlet haired girl had opened her mouth to speak when she'd feel her phone vibrate and a very angry song played. Her phone was a 'slider', the ones with the keyboard that slides out for quick texting. "Sorry…" She'd answer it quickly, despite knowing the ringtone. "What do you want?"…. "No, I'm not interested" …. "I said I'm not interested you-" she'd remember that children were around "Meany face." She'd then hang up.

"Wow… what an insult?" Sans would joke. "Your hair maybe firey, but you don't talk like it."

"I don't like swearing too much by mouth when around kids. It's a thing. If I weren't around them I would've said some pretty screwed up things," she'd say with a shrug. She'd drink the beer again. "I don't really want to talk about it though. I'd rather let everyone else be happy rather than deal with… stupidity." Her face would be like a stone, but her eyes would falter. She'd rub her eyes then perk up. "Join us if you want Sans. I know a game that's super easy yet dishes out a lot of tickets."

"Nah, maybe later. I'm gonna get some grub and head back out." He'd smile and then leave again.

Melody looked to Alphys who gave a meek smile. "He's… hard to warm up too," the dinosaur would say with a half-laugh.

Melody shrugged. "I'm not worried about it. Let's head to the game."

Which they did. Melody gave a demonstration on how to play, then they'd play together. Melody put the dinosaur girl on easy at first, herself being on medium. After a warm up Melody went to expert and did really well. Alphys smiled and laughed watching her and enjoying the music. After three or four games, Melody would leave her a large chunk of tokens and then go to another game in another room. It was a simple slot game, but was great for getting hundreds of tickets easy. It'd take her about a half hour to get through all her tokens, though Alphys found her and took a few a couple times, which she didn't mind. She'd finish her beer and after that she'd get more tokens and play again. After another half hour she was finished, along with Alphys. They'd then bring the bunch of tokens to the "ticket eater" as Melody called it, which counted their tickets for them. They ended up, together with 7269 tickets.

"WOWIE! THOSE WERE A LOT OF TICKETS! YOU TWO MUST HAVE BEEN REALLY GOOD AT THAT GAME!" Papyrus would yell excitedly.

Melody jumped and then relaxed. "Holly cheese-crackers you scared me."

Sans gave a bellowing laugh, standing right next to him. "Nice curse words."

She'd stick her tongue out at him. "Yes, and you be jelly of my cheese crackers."

Sans would start laughing now at her food pun. "Heh Heh! Good one."

Papyrus would roll his… eyes? Wait... he didn't have eyes.

Alphys would then tug at Melody's jacket sleeve. "Y-You made most of the tickets. Why don't you get something?"

"Nah. Get yourself that plush and I'll get Frisk the skates. Papyrus or Sans can use the rest. There isn't anything I really need."

"What about want?" Sans would ask.

She'd shrug. "Yeah, I like something, but even with the extra it's not enough. Besides, it's nothing I really need."

"Y-You mean that CD set?" Alphys would say.

Melody laughed half-heartedly. "You saw me looking at those, huh? Yeah, they'd be nice, but we are over 500 tickets off.

"THEN WHY DON'T I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS EARN THE REST FOR YOU?" he'd exclaim.

"Don't waste money on me. Really, I'm fine." She'd smile sweetly at him.

"WELL TOO BAD! SANS ALREADY TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR PHONE CALL AND HOW YOU HARDLY GIVE A REAL SMILE! YOU DESERVE TO GET SOMETHING AFTER EVERYTHING TODAY!" he'd strike a pose and smile at her.

She'd giggle. "The day isn't over yet. If you can earn them, shoot for it. But if you don't get enough, don't worry about it. Ok?" She'd look at Sans and make a face, to which he's laugh.

"I-I'll help him. I watched the game y-you played. It didn't seem that hard. You go race Undyne after you get Frisk's prize, ok? Just bring the slip to me after."

She'd smile and pat Alphys's head again. "Fine. You guys win." She'd go to the counter where the prizes were, then got the skates. The lady would scratch off the original number, the write the new one. When she finished she'd go to the bar and get another drink for herself, then another Soda for Alphys, before going to her. The yellow girl thank her for both and then sent her away to go see Undyne.

Undyne would be getting off the bumper boats, soaking wet, along with Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk. She'd smiled lightly at them.

"Sweet! Ready to race, punk?" Undyne would say automatically when seeing her.

"You mean am I ready to pass you on the Go-Kart course? Hell yeah I am." She'd pump her fist in the air and act excited.

Undyne would punch her in the arm again. Melody would rub it a bit. She'd see Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk getting off the bumper boats too. She'd watch them get towels and dry a bit, though Toriel and Asgore did something… unusual. It seemed to look like light fire in their hands and rub it on themselves to dry their fur. Not something she expected. She'd let them finish before going and handing Toriel Frisks' gift. Toriel would smile along with Asgore.

"Thank you Melody. Frisk will enjoy this very much," the goat lady would say with her warm smile.

"No problem. It's just a little something, nothing too big."

 ***You would see the skates and smile. You'd then walk over and hug her with a giggle.***

"You're welcome munchkin." She'd smile genuinely at Frisk and ruffle his hair.

"Come on you Nerd! Let's race!" Undyne would say impatiently. She'd then grab her arm and start running to the Go-Karts. Once there their conversation began.

"So, you get enough tickets for Alphys?"

"Yup. No Kissy Cutie stuff, but she liked the Tanuki plush… thing."

"That's pretty cool. Get anything for yourself?"

"Nah. Though, apparently Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans are trying to get something for me. I told them don't, but I don't think Papyrus listens. He's sweet though."

"Yeah, he is. Too tall to be my type. Sans told me about your phone call, by the way."

"Really, now?" she'd sigh. "Great…"

"What was it about anyway?"

"I'd… rather not talk about it… Besides, it'd kill the mood. Trust me on that."

Undyne would glare at her. "Aren't we friends? You can tell me anything."

She sighed and drink the beer she had. "It's… not about friendship and we've only just met… It's me trying not to pull people I just met into my problems."

"It's not a problem if I'm asking! I just noticed you don't seem to be having fun. If it's because of some asshole on the phone, I can always kick his ass for you," she'd say with a grin.

She'd laugh a bit. "Frankly… that might just make it worse. You're cool Undyne and you pack a punch… but… once you see me at my worst, you'll see a person who really isn't worth it." Her eyes turned that dark grey, but she'd laugh.

Undyne looked at her and frown. "Hey! No one tells me who is and isn't worth my time. You may have met some humans with shitty personalities, but Monsters are WAY different. We stick together no matter what! That's why when we make friends, we ain't letting them go!" She'd grab her by the arm and lift her up, giving her a bear hug.

The redheaded human groaned and felt her back pop many times. It hurt only for a moment and she'd smile, eyes turning green and gold for a moment. "Well… If you say so. You'll find out on your own how much of a burden I'll be."

"Y-You aren't a burden, Mel…" Alphys would be behind them, holding a black case and smiling nervously.

 _Well that was quick…_ She'd think to herself. Undyne would set her down and look at her confused.

"WHY WOULD YOU CALL YOURSELF THAT HUMA-… I MEAN MELODY?" Papyrus would say, looking concerned.

"F….Fudge…" Melody would rub her arm through her sleeve.

Sans would chuckle at her nearly cursed, which she'd ignore.

"I… have my reasons. I just…" She'd sigh. "I-" her phone would ring that same ringtone. She'd scramble to get it out of her back pocket, and pressed answer. "What do you want now?" her voice sounded both nervous and angry. Everyone would stare at her, so she'd look away. "Um… hold on." She'd cover the microphone. "Guys, I'll be right back…" she'd then run off away from the little group.

Once she was away, sitting in the batting cases at the far end, she'd sit down and sigh. She'd put the person on speaker phone and sip her beer again before speaking.

"Well, spill it."

"Will you please come over to talk about it?" a male voice would say, smooth as glass and as sweet as sugar.

"No. I won't. You've done this before and I'm not accepting it this time. I've dropped you from my life, alright? I want to forget everything about you. I don't want to feel this way anymore…"

"Mel, we can work things out. You are the most important thing to me." He'd be layering it on thick.

"I don't believe you…" Her voice would crack. "I never will believe in you ever again." She'd feel her eyes start to burn. She wasn't sure if it was out of anger or sadness. Maybe a mix of both.

"Please Melody, I love you so-" the phone would suddenly be yanked out of her hand.

"HELLO PERSON! THIS IS THE GREAT PUPYRUS! A FRIEND OF THE GIRL YOU ARE UPSETTING!"

Melody would look up at the tall skeleton, "P-Papyrus, what are you-"

"YOU DIDN'T LOOK VERY HAPPY AND HAVEN'T BEEN TRULY HAPPY ALL DAY! IS IT BECAUSE OF THIS PERSON?" he'd ask as if he didn't already know. He'd then see her eyes were red, looking like she was about to try. He'd look at the phone and glare at it. "I'M SORRY, BUT I, THE GREAT PUPYRUS, SHALL NOT ALLOW YOU TO UPSET HER ANYMORE."

"What are you, her new boyfriend?" the voice on the other end asked.

She'd groan and hide her face with her hair. Weakness isn't something she liked showing. She'd slump to the floor with a sigh, a few tears escaping. It felt like acid.

"NO, BUT I SHALL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!" orange would appear in his left eye, though Melody wouldn't look up to see. He'd then press the "end" button, hanging up on the person. He'd then sit down next to Melody and watch her, his eye going back to normal.

She was quietly, mumbling something.

"MELODY… CAN YOU PLEASE LOOK UP AND TALK TO ME…" Papyrus would ask, gently rubbing her back.

She'd lift her head, her hair covering her face. It'd be a couple seconds before she'd speak. "…I'm… I'm sorry…" she'd say softly.

"SORRY ABOUT WHAT? YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANY WRONG."

"But I have… I've ruined a good chunk of your day. I've been through this before… I have never been good at being a good friend… never was able to keep the ones I make" she'd give a dark laugh. Her phone would vibrate and playing the song once again.

Papyrus would end it automatically. "MEL-"

"Everyone I've ever known has done this… They say they are my friends, say they'd stick around, only to leave when these things happen…" She'd give a sigh and show her face. A few tears rolling down. "This is how I'm a burden. Friendship… Friendship or any relationship is… pointless with me. You'll leave soon enough too.

The tall skeleton stood up, then picked her up by lifting her from under her armpits, and then hugged her closely…. He was strangely soft… and warm…

"I… THE GREAT PUPYRUS… MAKE IT MY NEW MISSION TO PROTECT YOU, BEFRIEND YOU, AND TRY AND CHANGE THAT," he'd say surprisingly sweetly.

"P… Papyrus…" she'd feel his warmth and after a moment would hug back, burying her face in his shoulder. She wasn't sure if it was because of his words, her built up emotions, the alcohol, or a combination of the three, but she'd start sobbing. "I'm sorry… I don't want to be your burden."

"IT'S NOT A BURDEN IF I ACCEPT IT FULL HEARTEDLY!" He'd say with a grin.

"So… that answers part of the mystery," Sans would say out loud. She'd look at him, not knowing how long he had been there. "So, what's the real issue is, who's the guy calling?"

Melody would wipes her eyes which were now burning and sigh. "My Ex. He's… to put it nicely, abusive." She could feel the alcohol kicking in. She wasn't drunk, but she did feel a little more than light headed.

Papyrus put her down on the floor, letting her lean against him for balance. "DID HE EVER HURT YOU PHYSICALLY?"

"No… I thought he was going too many times though…"

"Then how did he abuse you?" San would ask, noticing the phone going off again. His eye would glow blue and he'd hover it into his hands. Then he'd answer. "Hello, this is Sans. Listen kid, you need to stop callin' this number."

"Is this another one of her stupid friends?" she'd hear over the speaker phone. "Why don't you leave us alone to our conversation. She's useless without me. If you stick around, you'll see how crazy and messed up she is. Hello? Are you e-" Sans would hang up on him.

"Nevermind, I think I just found out."

She'd look away from both of them. "I'm… sorry… I understand if you want to leave me alone."

Sans would sigh. "Listen kid… I mean, Mel. He's wrong in whatever he was saying and about to say. He's been knocking your head around to try and think this way."

"How… do I know that though? It's true what he said, I have issues. All my friends have either left me, ditched me, or never keep their promises. Check my phone, every message is typically to go out and do something only to be canceled last minute… actions speak louder than words to me…" She'd look at them both. "I'm sorry… I've ruined your day with my problems… I'll just go." She'd rub her arm and open her hand to Sans for her phone.

"Nope. Sorry for calling you out, but you aren't getting this back. Not until I see you truly enjoying yourself."

"But Sans-"

"No butts about it," he'd point to his rear end for emphasis. "Besides, you have your own promises to keep. You still owe Undyne a race."

She'd look up at his eye sockets. He maybe only slightly taller, but he was definitely intimidating. "Yes sir…"

"Hey, don't call me that." He'd ruffle her hair and smile widely. "I'll turn this off in the meantime."

She'd sigh, looking at the sky. She'd guess it to be somewhere between two and three o'clock. "Ok… but I do have work tonight… So I guess that means if I don't meet your standards, I'm taking you both with me…" She'd look at Sans and Papyrus.

"So it shall be." He'd smile and pull her into an embrace. _Huh, she's pretty thin. I bet she's underweight._ Again, like Papyrus, he'd be warm and soft. He felt like he wasn't actually made of bones. He'd then laugh and look down at her. "You know, for someone who looks tough, you really aren't."

"Yeah… I use to be tougher… but my walls are kind of broken. I should probably rebuild them."

Sans didn't really get the analogy, but would nod.

"RIGHTY-OH! LETS MEET BACK WITH THE OTHERS!" Papyrus would grab her hand and start pulling her along with him.

"S-Slow down. I'm short! I don't have large strides like you!" Melody would start feeling awkward. She literally cried in front of two males and better yet, basically had her relationship status out in the open.

Papyrus would slow down and look at her. He'd smile widely and laughed. "NYEH-HEH-HEH! SORRY MELODY. I SOMETIMES FORGET SUCH THINGS WHEN I HAVE A MISSION."

Melody would shrug as they'd walk, still holding hands. She wouldn't really even notice it, busy in thought, until she suddenly heard the rest of the small group go "Ooooo". She'd blush and pull her hoodie over her face with her free hand.

"Getting friendly with the bone brothers I see," Undyne would tease.

"It's not like that… I hardly know them… besides, Sans has my phone hostage."

Sans would wink. "Yup, it's on vibrate in my pocket. Her ex keeps calling and texting to harass her. I've already read a few texts. Heh Heh. And we thought we were monsters."

Melody would groan, lifting her hood up to glare at him. "If you're gonna announce it, why not just put it in the newspaper."

Sans would start laughing. "No one reads the paper, even I've noticed that. I'll announce it on the social media pages instead."

"I was kidding!" She'd yank her hood back down and groan.

He'd start laughing even harder. "Y-You are too cute when mad, like a kitten! You better be careful, ya might break my funny bone."

Papyrus would glare at him for his joke. "I FIND THAT JOKE OVERUSED."

Melody would look at Undyne. "Can we race now? I swear if I stay near Sans, I'm going to be hell of adorable to him in a few seconds." She'd look at Sans. "I'll be very hissed."

Sans would start howling in laughter as Undyne, Papyrus, and Melody would get in line to race. The others would be sitting outside the track at a table and wave to them, talking, drinking soda, and eating nachos.

 _When was the last time I ate something?_ Melody would think to herself, only for her stomach to answer with a loud growl. She'd smack her palm into her forehead.

Both Papyrus and Undyne would laugh.

"We'll get lunch after this, ok? Last thing we need it to eat, then blow chunks," the blue fish lady would say with a laugh.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA UNDYNE! I'M IN THE MOOD FOR MY SPAGHETTI MYSELF!" the tall skeleton would boast.

"I'm not going to question how that works for a skeleton… I don't understand monster physics that much," she'd say out loud. She'd smile politely at them. She'd then remember that the last time she ate was yesterday afternoon after gathering all her ex's things and putting them outside her apartment. Better not bring that up.

Soon, the line would move and they'd each grab a go-kart. She and Undyne would share heartfelt glares of "I'm going to beat you" and then watched for the man to wave the flag to go. Along with Undyne and Papyrus, there were about four other males and one female on the track. The boys would purposely aim for the monsters, trying to spin them out, which they succeeded with the poor tall skeleton. Undyne ended up spinning them out without even realizing it. Melody would be neck and neck with her for most of the race until someone hit the fish worriers' car and sent her forward, then slamming into Melody's car causing her to spin and hit a wall. It was a bit embarrassing because she'd end up facing the wrong direction and the impact was enough to cause the motor to skip and die. With the seatbelt being squeezed against her stomach she felt very sick but held in the feeling of needing to up-chuck her day of drinking. She felt the need for a while but her luck was with her for once. In the end she putted in last with a bruise on her left side from the seatbelt. It wasn't the worst she received on the go-karts. Undyne would smile largely once she met them outside.

"I beat you into next week!" she'd laugh and punch her in the same arm as before.

"You got lucky. Those boys realized they couldn't spin you out, so they did so to me," she'd say, sticking her tongue out. "Got the bruise to prove it too."

"Sweet, a bruise? Let me see!" Undyne would say, sounding more like she didn't believe her.

Melody would take off her jacket and tie it around her waist. The boys from before were then watching, along with her new group of monster friends. She'd pull her shirt just below her bra line, showing a long bruise in the shape of the seatbelt going towards her left hip to the midsection of her right ribs.

"Damn! That's a good one. Hey, is that where I've been punching you?" she'd be looking at her right arm which would have a pretty nice bruise on it too.

"Huh… guess so. Bruises look worse than they appear on me though because I'm so pale. You'd think with how often I'm walking I wouldn't be this white." She'd pull her shirt down and tuck it into her pants, then put her jacket back on.

"HUMAN, IS IT NORMAL FOR OTHER HUMANS TO STARE AT YOU?" Paps would ask.

"Me? Yeah. My looks tend to weird them out. My style isn't the norm. Boys mostly stare because I have big boobs, so I tend to wear my jacket. If I wear my tail, they won't stop staring at my butt. So, I don't wear it often anymore."

"Wear a tail? Humans have tails?"

Melody would laugh. "No, it's an accessory. It clips on the belt loop of my pants and swishes when I walk. It looks real, but it's made of faux fur, a fake fur that is man-made."

Both Papyrus and Undyne would go "ooooh" and smile. Papyrus would then take her hand and walk them to the tables to sit down.

Melody would then get that usual human sensation of nature calling. So she'd excuse herself to the restroom. She'd be a while considering all the alcohol she drank, then washing up. Upon exiting, the group of boys from the go-karts would be waiting outside by the gate of the rock wall, looking at her.

One of them that was tall with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a fake leather jacket would walk up to her. He'd easily be a foot taller than her. "Hey, sorry about spinning you out on the Go-Karts. If we knew how cute you were under that jacket, we would have taken it easier on ya," he'd say, his voice a mix of sweetness and venom.

Melody would roll her eyes. "Sorry boys, but I'd prefer if you'd make like bees and buzzed off. If you only would be nice to me because of the fat on my chest, I'd rather be treated like a freak."

The boys would look shocked at her boldness to tell them off. They'd then go from "we want to hook up" to "we want to see you suffer." The blonde would smile. "Oh, so you're not into your own kind, you're into freaks like those you were hanging with. Well then, I'll treat you like I treat them," and with that he'd try swinging a punch at her and she'd knock his hand up and kick him in the stomach, making him land on his ass. The other three would look shocked again and stood in place.

Melody would glare at them, her eyes darker, almost black with a ring of red. Her bangs would cover her right eye as she'd look down at the blonde with a grin. "Next time I'll aim where the sun doesn't shine." She'd keep her head high and stare down at him with a smile. "Also, they maybe biologically monsters, but looks to be you're the true monsters here." She'd then tilt her head sweetly and turn to walk away, seeing Sans smiling wide and start laughing a bit off from where they were.

He'd meet her half way and be still chuckling. "Damn, you are quick not only with your moves but insults. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you weren't human." He'd say only half joking. He didn't particularly like the look on her face. Past experiences told him to be wary.

She'd blush a bit and rub her arm. "Well… words are words, but combat should only be for protection, be it yourself or others you love. I don't typically have to fight often due to my looks though."

Sans would smile at her and then look behind her. In an instant only for his left eye to turn blue and he'd suddenly throw his arm out past her, then to the side. She'd hear one of the boys yell "shit!" as something hit the floor with a thud, then she'd turn around to see a different boy be thrown to the right. The other two would look at them in horror.

Melody would look to Sans and raise her brow. He'd then sigh and answer questioning glance. "They tried attacking you when you weren't looking."

At that, she'd lose her cool and leer at them. "What? You think it's cool to attack girls from behind like some weak fucking pussy? Grow a fucking pair of balls you jerks!" She'd then sigh and look to her new Big Boned friend. "Sans, watch them. I'm getting the security."

He'd look a bit shock at hearing her curse for the first time all evening, then shrug. "Sure thing, kiddo."

She'd walk inside and go to the security window, but see two officers already on their way out. She guessed because of the fight. She'd walk to them and she'd ask to walk with them, saying she was attacked and her friend stopped them. They'd automatically would kick it into a gear, seeing the skeleton and the four boys, the boys now sitting on the ground against the fence to the rock wall. At first they'd suspect Sans, which she'd clear up, saying that was the friend who helped her. They'd then go to the boys and start questioning them. Soon the rest of the gang who wasn't far off would walk over, a couple of them had witnessed the fight and helped out too.

"HUMAN, YOU ARE VERY BAD AT PICKING FRIENDS," the tall skeleton would say after the four boys were taken away.

"They weren't friends. Just some stupid boys." She'd finally calm down and groan. "This… is just a very long day. I don't even know if I'll have energy to be my best for work."

"You c-can always take th-the day off?" Alphys would suggest.

"Can't. I'm the only entertainment this week due to a co-working being sick. That and I have bills to pay." She'd sigh. "Oh well. Let's eat. We can order pizza inside."

"WOULD YOU TRY SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI TOO?" Papyrus would ask.

"Maybe, with all this stress, who knows if I'll eat much."

"Well, when was the last time you ate, punk?" Undyne would ask.

 _Dammit._ She'd bite her lower lip. "Um… yesterday afternoon."

Toriel would cross her arms and glare at her along with Sans and Papyrus. "You haven't ate for twenty-four hours? That's very unhealthy Melody." Toriel would scold.

"Sorry… When I'm stressed I sleep all day and don't really eat. I'll eat at least two slices of pizza if that's what you all want. If you're afraid I won't eat tonight, I'm sure Sans and Papyrus are going to go to my work anyway. They'll probably force me to eat on my break."

The skeleton brothers would nod and the taller of the two would pick her up, tucking her under his arm.

"WELL, LETS GO! THE HUMAN NEEDS NURISHMENT!" and with that, she'd be carried inside like a rag doll, while the others following, most chuckling at the sight.


	2. Grillby's

They'd all eat and have a good time talking about all the events that currently have been happening. Frisk went to another meeting as the ambassador for the monsters and apparently despite a few people it went really well. Toriel was getting her teachers license and was pretty close to getting it. Asgore was mostly job searching, trying to find a job that fit him. Undyne was a personal trainer at a local gym and Alphys was scientist at a university. Sans apparently did have a couple jobs, mostly involving food while Papyrus was a police officer in training. According to Sans that was closest version of the Royal Guard. Melody listened and was polite, but soon began to feel tired.

"Hey guys, what time is it?"

Alphys would speak up first, "Uh… it's five thirty now. Why?"

Melody's eyes would shoot wide open. "F.. Fudge! I have to go!" She'd jump out of her seat and collect her backpack.

"WAIT MELODY! WHAT'S THE HURRY?!" the tall skeleton would ask, surprised at her sudden energy.

"If I don't leave right now and quickly walk home, I'm going to be late for work!" She'd throw her backpack on her back and was about to run toward the exit when she'd feel a sensation of herself being unable to move. She'd look at herself seeing a blue shimmer over herself, then look to Sans who's eye would be glowing.

"Wait just a sec kiddo. Pap and I don't know where you work."

"If you go through my contacts, you'll see the name of that new bar and grill that opened up. Grillby's. It'll have the address. Now can I go? I reeeeally need to go home, be a lady, and get ready. You know, shower, different makeup, and other girly crap."

Sans would smile and release her. "Alright, see you there then."

She'd turn and bow to everyone. "Sorry to leave in a rush. You all can put your contacts in my phone. I'll see you all later!" She'd then rush out the exit.

She was running and had been for a good five minutes. When rounding the corner, running at her top speed, she'd hear a honk. She'd glance over seeing Papyrus driving next to her in a bright red sports car. "GET IN! I'LL DRIVE YOU," he'd say with a smile.

She'd stop and ponder this, breathings heavily and then sigh. "I can't have you… drive me home." She'd say through gasped breathes. "but I'll let you drive… me to the store nearby… might… as well… get an energy drink."

"NEATO, LETS GO HUMAN!" he'd say as he'd smile and stop the car to let her in.

She'd get in and buckle her seatbelt then give him directions on where to go after catching her breath. The wind would rush through her hair and she'd mostly stay quiet other than give directions. Today was a long day and she felt like it wasn't near over.

Once they were at the store, she'd jump out and offer gas money, which of course Papyrus would refuse, saying "ANYTHING TO HELP A NEW FRIEND AND HELP WITH MY MISSION" which confused her for a second before remembering that she was his mission.

"Right… I'll see you tonight then. You drive carefully."

"BY THE WAY, YOU SAID YOU WERE AN ENTERTAINER? WHAT TYPE OF ENTERTAINER?" he'd ask.

She'd smile and wink at him. "You'll see. Sans will probably laugh though. I'll tell you this much, I'm not a dancer nor stripper."

Papyrus would blush an orange color as soon as she say she wasn't a stripper. "I-I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE! THAT'S TOO NAUGHTY FOR SOMEONE YOUR AGE!"

She'd laugh. "Um... Papyrus, did anyone tell you my age?"

"NO, WHY?" he'd look at her confused.

"I'm 25 years old, dude."

He'd blush more. "I-I THOUGHT YOU WERE 16! HOW DO YOU LOOK SO YOUNG!"

She'd poke her cheeks. "Round face, high cheek bones, I guess. Later Pap." She'd then turn and run into the store to grab her energy drink. When she exited Papyrus was gone and she'd run down the street to get into her apartment, which all her ex's things still sat outside. She'd stop for a brief moment to look at all of it, then glared and hurry inside and locked the door to get ready.

Sans would look at Melody's phone, deleting all the messages from the boy, who he learned his name was Chris, off her phone. He couldn't get rid of the voicemails though which he needed the pin to access. He had gone through her phone and told Papyrus Melody started her work at 7pm. He also saw through her contacts she didn't really have many friends. One girl who ditched her that morning, another named Morgan who hadn't called or text she in months; the last text being a very angry and hateful one. Then of course Chris. Other than that, her contacts were family. He didn't really feel bad for snooping. He was curious and have nothing much else to do. Though Papyrus was lecturing him on why it was bad to snoop.

Sans and Papyrus would arrive just before seven at night and parked. They weren't surprised that the lot was packed, it was a weekend but everyone was talking about how they were excited for the performances. That this was the best bar and grill next to MTT resort and hotel.

Once inside they'd both see their friend Grillby at the bar. Sans remembered the fire elemental saying he had bought a place a couple month or so ago and had to fix it up so he wouldn't accidentally burn the wooden building down. Ever since it opened business was going great due to new talent he found a week after he first opened. He didn't expect it to be this popular for both monsters and humans though in such a short amount of time.

As the bone brothers walked through, many of their pals from the Underground would beam, smile, high-five, and call at them all sorts of greeting. Soon they'd sit down at the bar a few stools away from the stage.

"Hey Grillby. The usual."

The fire element would nod.

"Thanks." He'd smile then turn in his seat too look around. Everyone, monster and human would be smiling, laughing, and talking. Then, suddenly the room lights would dim and a spot-light would turn on, pointing to the stage.

He'd look over and his eye sockets would go wide to see who was on stage. She looked super different compared to her tough-girl clothes. Her red hair was wavy in a high ponytail, her lips were red too. Her eyes were a shining gold and green; smiling brightly, genuinely happy where she stood. Her dress was a brilliant dark blue fading down into a silver-blue, corset top to a Hi-Lo skirt that stopped short, mid-thigh in the front, but would be long in the back. Her eye shadow matched the dress and the dress enhanced every curve. A small mic was pinned at the top. Then she'd smile out to the crowd and open her mouth.

She'd start singing very beautifully, an obvious soprano. Man does her name fit her.

"Can anybody… find me, somebody too." She'd look sad and gave a weak smile.

The guys in the band behind her would then say "love."

A guy at the piano would then start playing, and she'd begin walking off the stage and into the crowd, her hips swaying with every step… then again it could be because she was wearing heels.

"Each morning I get up, I die a little.  
Can barely stand on my feet." (the band would say "Take a look at yourself")  
Take a long look in the mirror and cry, (("and cry"))  
Lord, what are you doing to me? ("Yeah, Yeah")  
I have spent all my years just believing in you  
But I just can't get no relief!  
Lord! Somebody (the crowd would echo back "somebody")  
Somebody" ( "somebody")  
Can anybody fine me, somebody to love?"

She'd smile and gesture to the crowd. Her expression matched the sadness of the beginning. Then someone would then shout out "LOUDER!" Which made her smile and do as asked, her confidence growing.

"Got no feel, I got no rhythm.  
I just keep losing my beat!  
I'm ok, I'm alright.  
It shows there's no defeat!"

She'd start smiling larger and Sans could see she was truly happy performing. This was her happy place.

"I've just gotta' get out of this prison cell.  
One day I'm gonna' be free, Lord!  
Somebody (somebody, even Sans saying it this time)  
Somebody (Somebody, add in Papyrus)  
Can anybody find me somebody to loooooove!"

Somebody else would yell out "Add a little more Soul!" She'd giggle and pull the tie in her hair, letting her hair fall into a very wavy and curly style, very sassy.

"Everyday! I try and I try and I try!  
But everybody wants to put me down"

She'd throw herself down, then rise up with a body roll which would make people start hooting and yelling.

"They say I'm going crazy!  
"They say I've got a lot of water in my brain!  
Got no common sense,  
I've got nothing left to believe!"

Her and the crowd would then yell out "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

A monster in the band on guitar would then start doing his solo as she'd dance, smiling. Once it ended the band would start softly saying "Find her somebody to love" and encouraging the crowd to join, which they slowly did getting louder and louder.  
(Find her somebody to love)  
She'd start rounding out back towards the stage, closest to the bar.  
(Find her somebody to love!)  
(Find her somebody to love!)  
(Find her somebody to love!)  
(Can anybody find herrrr)  
She'd be about to pass by Sans and Papyrus when someone would trip her purposely, causing Sans to react quickly and catch her to where she'd be looking up at him, hearing her cue and deciding to go along with it, smiling warmly.

"Somebody tooo… love"

she'd say as she'd blush, smiling and wrap her arms around his neck and putting her forehead to his, and giggle.

(Fine me, somebody to love)

Sans face would blush blue as the band would continue with the outro, and lean her back up to stand.

(Find me, somebody to love)

She'd dance with him, she'd put one hand on his shoulder, the other grabbing his other hand, he on the other hand would put one hand on her side and dance in a circle with her awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

(Find me, somebody to looooooooove)

Once the song ended, everyone would be yelling and screaming about Sans and Melody, to which they'd both blush. They'd let go of each other and she'd take his hand and mouth the word "bow" and they did, making it seem like an act.

She'd then let go of his hand and smile, mouthing "thank you," then trotted up to the stage. Sans would get back onto his seat, face still tinted blue. He'd take the bottle of ketchup and drink out of it as Papyrus would hit him on his back.

"WOWIE! DID YOU TWO HAVE THAT PLANNED? THAT WAS BRILLIANT!"

"heh… heh… Cool huh bro?"

"LOOK MELODY IS STILL ON STAGE!"

She'd smile to the crowd. "Now as you know, I have a book of songs that we all can perform. Please feel free to join me and have fun. So, if you have a request, write it down near the band or ask me between songs. Don't forget to tip your waiters, bartenders, and the band for the free music!"

A few people would go to the book, though most just wanted to enjoy the music. All before her break Melody would sing a plethora of songs. Bring Me To Life by Evanescence, a duet version of Hello My Baby with a random guy, Hoof and Lap from The Devils Carnival, A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton with the crowd, Let It Go by Alex Boye with a group of male singers, along with a few others.

Many people would offer her drinks between songs, but she'd refuse them all unless Grillby was the one handing her the drinks. She'd use a sign language to talk to him, to which he'd sign back. The drinks he gave her were mostly water with an occasional soda. Then finally after two hours it would be her dinner break.

She'd find Sans and Papyrus and smiled, waving and smiling at them. "Hey guys, you actually made it. It… really makes me happy, thank you."

Sans would nod and grin. "You are a pun in yourself, you know that? Being named Melody and singing in all."

"SANS! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" Papyrus would bark and then pull Melody into a hug.

"It's ok Papyrus, I kind of figured he'd say something punny about it," she'd say and roll her eyes at Sans.

"OH GOD! NOT YOU TOO!" he'd wail.

He'd rub the back of his head and laugh. "Heh Heh. Figured me out that easily, huh?"

She'd take Papyrus's hand. "Hey, it's all good. It's rare I use puns. It's just it feels easier to get along with your brother if I do them. Please don't take it personally." She'd look at Sans, "Laid back, pushy, terrifying, comical, and apparently quick to act when needed? Sound like you?"

Sans would look at her and shrug. "Guess so, but I'm also pretty lazy."

"I see. I'll keep that in mind if I ever have you as a guest in my apartment." She'd then take his hand too and lead them to the VIP section of the bar so they wouldn't be bothered and they could eat in relative peace. "You guys eat already?"

"I HAVEN'T. BUT LAST TIME IN THE UNDERGROUND ALL THEIR FOOD WAS COVERED IN GREASE. DO THEY HAVE SPAGHETTI?" he'd ask, picking up a menu from the table to read it.

"They might. I rarely eat here, but I guess I should try this thing I read about on the internet. Something called pampering. I heard it relieves stress." She'd pick up her own menu, squinting to read it. _Curse these eyes of mine._

"Haven't you been sort of doing that all day though?" Sans would ask, his eye socket raising.

"Was it really for myself though?" she'd ask, glancing over to him, then reading the menu again, having difficulty.

"True. Which reminds me, Pap, get the thing from the car."

"OH RIGHT! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK." The tall skeleton would them fling himself out of the bar, leaving them behind.

"Does your brother have a thing for spaghetti? He's brought it up I think a few times today," she'd ask looking at Sans.

"Sort of. Ever since Undyne taught him how to make it, it's his favorite thing to do. That and helping in his special ways," he'd say with admiration.

"He's very sweet. I'm really glad I met him… and all of you really. It was refreshing. But if we hang out and all he offers is spaghetti, I'm probably going to lose my head. I love Italian food, but I can't eat only one thing."

"Heh heh. Maybe you should cook sometime then?"

She'd look up from her menu and tilt her head. "Uh… sure I guess. Though, don't be surprised at what I make. It's pretty boring but at least it'll be different."

The flamboyant skeleton would return and hand her two things. One she recognized as the CD's she wanted which made her smile. The next was wrapped up. "Um… Is this mine too?"

"WHY OF COURSE! I WOULDN'T HAVE HANDED IT TO YOU OTHERWISE!" he'd say with a laugh.

She'd shrug and start unwrapping it. She'd open the medium box and pull out a black bunny backpack that had red eyes and long ears that flopped down.

Sans and Papyrus would watch her as she'd hang her head and hold the backpack. They'd hear her start breathing funny, similar to earlier. _Uh oh._

"MELODY… DO YOU NOT LIKE IT?" Papyrus would ask nervously, unable to see her face.

"No…" she'd lift her face and be hugging the backpack. "I love it. Th-thanks you guys." She'd snuggle the backpack as tears would fall.

"I don't get it… I thought tears were a signs of sadness," Sans would state, not liking seeing her cry.

"These are tears of happiness, Sans. It happens when you make someone so happy they can't fully control it," she'd wipe her tears and look at them. "Dammit, now I'll have to redo my eyeshadow."

The three of them would laugh and she'd place both things in the box. "Thanks you guys. This is very sweet of you.

"It was Papyrus's idea. He thought that backpack would look cute on you," Sans would say smiling.

"I-I DID NOT SAY THAT! AT LEAST NOT OUT LOUD ANYWAY… BUT I WAS RIGHT THOUGH! IT FITS HER WELL! NYEH-HEH-HEH!" he'd strike a pose in his seat which would make Melody smile and giggle.

Grillby would walk over to them and sign to her asking about her order. She'd sign back and smile at him. He'd write down her order, then look to Papyrus.

She'd look at the menu and sign "spaghetti" then look to Papyrus and Sans "Would you both like drinks? I haven't used my free drink chips here lately, so they'll be free."

Sans would look at the menu and shrug. "Just a rum and coke. Then I guess a burger will do."

Papyrus would look at the menu too and smiled at a weird drink name. "WHAT IS A LEPRECHAUN ON CRACK?"

She'd giggle. "A drink that puts anyone on their ass with just one. I'd go light for you, how about a rum and coke with only a ½ shot of rum."

"ARE YOU SAYING I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN'T CANDLE LIQUOR!?" he'd say raising his brow bone.

"No, I'm just saying always start out light. We are open late so if you drink a lot before we close, you're not driving."

He'd eye her suspiciously and then shrug. "FINE.

She'd smile at Grillby and nod, confirming the suggestions. He'd nod back and turn to leave

Sans would chuckle. He'd think of a joking question. "Does that mean if we got too drunk we'd be staying at your place?"

She'd think about it and shrug. "I have a spare room, so you could honestly. It's not like anyone will be in it anymore. I changed the sheets and blankets this morning and threw my ex's in a box with the rest of his crap."

Sans would now raise his eye socket. "Wait… Really? I was kidding 'bout staying over… Uh, also you mean to tell me you and your ex slept separately?"

She'd look down into her lap and sigh. "Well… yeah. I made it that way though." She'd start looking uncomfortable but would keep going. "I mean, yeah we stayed in the same room in the beginning, honeymoon stage or whatever, but then he kind of… well… cheated… many times… so I basically said 'fuck this' and made him sleep in the spare bedroom." She'd fake a smile and rubbed her arm. Her eyes would go from green and gold to a blue color. "Then he would try and make everything my fault… I almost believed him."

Papyrus would scoot closer to her and pull her into a hug. "WELL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS THINKS YOU WERE WAY TOO NICE TOO HIM TO GIVE SO MANY CHANCES THEN. IF YOU DID YOUR BEST, THEN THAT'S ALL THAT COUNTED."

She'd look up to that big goofy smile, eyes turning back to their original color. "Thanks Papyrus."

Soon their drinks arrived. . She'd take her time with her strawberry margarita while the other two downed theirs drinks easily. Sans would look around and she'd start thinking about things in general. She snapped out of it after a few minutes when Sans and Papyrus would nudge her.

"Oh… sorry. I was thinking." She'd smile at them.

"It's alright. I was trying to ask you how you got your job here," Sans would ask, his head propped up by his hand.

"Ah. Well, that honestly started by accident… maybe about a month ago? When the place started up, I was in a fight with guess who, my ex. I came here for a drink. They had a contest for singing, so I entered to see if it'd get the fight off my mind. Believe it or not, I sang Somebody to Love similar as I did today, minus the tripping bit." She'd blush a bit and sip her drink before continuing. "At first I was so nervous, but when people saw the potential they'd shout things of encouragement. After that, they announced me as the winner. Grillby had someone ask me if I wanted to be hired as entertainment, which I said yes too. So those shouts like 'Louder' and 'put in a little more soul' became a thing in the act. Everything else that happens I try and go along with it."

"WOWIE! THAT'S SOME LUCK. WHAT ABOUT THOSE OTHER SONGS THOUGH? WHEN DID YOU ADD THOSE IN?"

"Some were requests, some were ones my family loved hearing me sing, so I went with them. The only one that I added in myself to maybe get the monster crowd more in it is Hoof and Lap and Bring Me to Life."

Grillby would then come by with their orders. She had small steak with a fully loaded baked potato, while Sans stuck to his burger and Papyrus happily dug into his spaghetti, which he didn't remember ordering. When he realized he hadn't said his order he'd stop eating puzzled.

Noticing his confused face she'd smile. "I did it. You said you wanted it."

"WAIT… HOW?"

"Sign language." She'd smile and sign Hello then spelled out his name while saying it out loud.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DOING WITH YOUR HANDS?! YOU WERE TALKING WITH YOUR HANDS?!" he'd ask, eyes appearing to bug out.

"Yeah. I taught Grillby some of the things he didn't know, like my name and certain drink names from up here. It made it easier to communicate. I have a deaf little cousin, so I remember quite a bit."

"Sure are talented in many areas, aren't ya?" Sans would say smiling.

"No… not really. I just do what I can. Trust me, you wouldn't believe some of the basic things I don't know how to do… it's… really sad actually."

"LIKE WHAT?" Papyrus would ask.

She'd bite her lower lip and look around. "I… can't ride a bike for starters…"

Both the skeletons would look at her shocked. Even in the underground most kids found bikes, had them fixed, and learned how to ride them. There are a few that couldn't.

"You mean to tell me, you, a twenty-five year old, never learned to ride a bike?"

She'd nod and look down. "Yup."

"WOWIE! SO THAT MEANS UNDYNE AND I CAN TEACH YOU SOME NEW TRICKS! THAT'LL BE FUN!" he'd announce loudly.

She'd groan. "Please… don't be loud about it… besides… my guess is Undyne will want to teach me something else when summer comes around…"

Sans would automatically guess. "No… Kid ya gotta be kidding me. Swimming too?"

She'd stay silent and nod. "I mean… I can doggy paddle… but… I just never had to learn. My idea of fun when I was a kid was climbing trees, hide and seek, building forts, or watching… well… my dad play games on his computer…" The edges of her eyes turned blue. "If I played in water, it was usually a slip-n-slide or sprinkler."

Sans would start putting things together. _Her eyes… did they change color? They were green and gold now, brighter than they were on stage… Her eyes were a deep blue earlier today too… and some sort of dark grey earlier. That was different… what caused it?_ He had to ask. "Hey, kiddo, what color are your eyes?"

"Not sure… why what color are they now?" she'd ask, looking at him.

"Green and gold. So you know that they change color?"

"I've been told they have. My mom says that's how she could always tell when I was actually happy or not. Green and gold is happy or relaxed. Deep blue is sad. I was told my eyes were orange once too. Not sure what mood I was in then." She'd move a lock of her hair and eat some of her steak.

"HMM… I NOTICED THAT TOO. I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO ASK WITHOUT SOUNDING CRAZY. GUESS THAT MEANS I'LL KNOW IF YOU LIE ABOUT BEING HAPPY! NYEH-HEH-HEH!" the tall one would then shovel a large fork full of spaghetti into his mouth and smile. She could tell that he was tipsy already by the orange tint to his white bones.

They'd eat in relative silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence, more like a humble one. They'd watch everyone enjoying themselves, some leaving early, some just entering. After a good ten minutes Melody would stretch and start relaxing, pushing her plate away. Then she'd see the one thing she didn't want near her. She'd avoid eye contact but he would notice her easily.

"Fuck… right when I start relaxing…" she'd groan and slam her forehead onto the table, then awkwardly say "ow…. That was stupid."

Papyrus and Sans would look and see someone walking towards them. He was a tall person, easily 6'5, he wasn't extremely fit, but he was toned. He had brown, messy hair with bangs that were swiped to the side but covered his left eye. His other eye was dark, maybe even black, and wore a red shirt and black pants that was similar to Melody's this morning, but without tripps.

"Hey, just the girl I was looking for. You haven't answered me all day. I was worried you got hurt so I came to check on you," it was Chris who'd act like he was the perfect gentlemen. He smiled politely

She'd lift her head and Sans and Papyrus would see her eyes were that deep blue, turnings grey instantly. They'd raise their brow bones and then both sit closer to Melody, each putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Hey, Mel, is this the guy?" the big boned skeleton would ask in her ear.

She'd look to him, nod, then look at her lap. He didn't like this.

"I saw your beginning performance. Man, if this guy wouldn't have caught you, you would've hurt yourself. I'm so glad for you," he'd say smiling, then leer at Sans.

Sans would look back and would raise his brow bone. Something was… off about him. He looked relatively normal for a human, but something just felt off. That or maybe it was just because he left a bad impression from today and the messages he left.

She'd see her ex leer at her friend and clench her fist. "What… do you want," she'd ask and somewhat hiss.

"Like I said before, we need to talk.'

"No, we don't need to do anything. I don't need to do anything… You need to do something though…" She'd tremble and look up at her ex. "You need to go get your shit… and leave my apartment. I already took you off my lease and packed your things. They are on my porch."

Chris would look at her and smile. "Fine, I will. But I'll see you on stage." He'd turn then wave.

Sans and Papyrus would smile at him leaving, only to look at Mel and for their smiles to disappear. Melody would be trembling. She'd slowly reach to both their hands and gently take them. The bone brothers would look at each other. Papyrus would then pick her up and put her on his lap. She wouldn't go of Sans hand either, so he was forced to scoot closer.

"HEY… MEL… ARE YOU-"

"I'm terrified and angry." She'd interrupt. She'd grip both their hands harder. "sorry… I have to get ready to preform again…"

"Not in this condition. Want me to talk to Grillby?"

"No… I'll have to deal with him sooner or later anyway."

He'd see the fear in her eyes and sigh. "Alright, but I'm going to be your bouncer if I see anything funny."

"ME TOO, MEL! THOUGH… I'M NOT SURE WHAT A BOUNCER IS…"

"Just follow my lead when needed Pap." He'd smile at his brother then look to Mel. "You won't be harmed with us here, alright?"

She'd look up at them and nod. "Alright. I should probably go to the bathroom to fix my eye shadow." She'd force a smile and hug them both. "Thanks for your support guys… you guys made me feel a little bit stronger…" She'd turn and slide off Papyrus's lap and head to the girls room, a few customers smiling and saying hello as she passed, which she'd return with a smile.

The bone brothers would move to a table close to the stage, seeing Chris still in the bar. Sans would think for a few minutes and would think back to earlier when Melody tripped and nodded. Soon, Melody would appear on the stage and though she looked happy, both Sans and Papyrus could tell by her eyes, she was acting. Everyone will be fooled. She'd sing a couple songs on the request list.

Sans would see her laugh a bit genuinely when she'd see who's next.

"Alright, where is Finch? Finch, I know this one was you. You always pick this one."

A human… or so he appeared to be, would walk out. "Yup, that's me. Ready?"

Melody would sigh and give the band a look. They'd automatically play the music, as Melody would start singing Girlfriend from Avril Levine, the guy who requested it smiling and enjoying it. Sans guessed he was a regular. If he would've know Grillbey's place was this popular, had more time, and knew all his pals from the underground were here, he'd be here every day. He'd see Mel kiss the guys hand and then toss her hair, which he'd laugh at. Her eyes were green and gold again. He'd then see Chris, looking annoyed and gripping a beer so hard his knuckles were white, but smile.

Mel would get up on stage again and look at the book, and Papyrus would nudge Sans to get his attention and he'd see her eyes change again and her smile falter for just a moment. She'd swallow and then announce the next song to be a duet. "Strangers by Scratch21, to be sung with Chris."

Sans and Papyrus would glare a bit as Chris would stand up, putting his beer on the counter, then stride over with a smile that only said _you can't do shit about it._ He'd take the microphone that Melody would provide for him forcefully and she'd fake a smile. She'd look to the band who'd nod.

Automatically Chris would start and layer it on thick. The song being one about missing an old lover who had become a stranger, the girl being abused but still missing him and wishing to be with him. The guy apologizing and saying he missed her too. Sans would get up and tell Papyrus to stay and watch. He'd go to the book Melody talked about earlier and looked through it, then smiled wide when he found a song that looked very… interesting.

Once the song was over, the crowd would cheer, not knowing what was going on. Chris would kiss her hand then leave, practically shoving the mic into her chest. She'd sigh lightly and smile, she'd reach for the list, but the band members would give her a look and smiled. They'd point to Chris, who'd just made it back to his seat and say "sing it for him."

She'd hold back a groan and nod. She'd then hear the music and her eyes went wide. She'd look at her band and they'd snicker and she'd smile back. "This song is for my ex-boyfriend, Chris. That guy who just sang with me." She'd then smile genuinely and start her sassy walk, singing "Take a Hint" from the TV show Victorious. All the customers would watch her as she'd sing and tear Chris apart with her words, knowing she meant them.

Sans would look at Chris who'd leer hatefully at her as she'd walk away at the end of her song. He'd only get a quick peek at the eye underneath his bangs and he'd feel a sense of worry inside… Was what he saw correct? _Was his eye… red?_ He'd then shake his head and look back up on the stage.

She'd look at Sans and Papyrus after the song, and smiled. They'd give her the thumbs up and in turn she'd sign to Grillby to take two more tokens out and give them both drinks on her, which they'd both take.

It'd be another two hours when the bar and grill would close, everyone leaving except Grillby and Melody. Like she told the bone brothers she'd tell Grillby about her current situation, head hung. He'd make her lift her head and signed that "it's alright. I sort of figured by what I'd seen. I watch all my employees and could tell you were unhappy. Please tell be sooner next time." She'd smile at him and she signed him "hugs" since she technically couldn't do so. He'd sign it back and through the flames if his head, she could tell he smiled.

She'd go to the back and change into her clothes, finding the box Papyrus and Sans gave her in her cubby. She'd smile and pick it up after changing. She'd then hear something vibrate. She'd reach in, finding her phone. She'd see she had over 25 voicemails now, and two new text messages. She'd grudgingly have to go through all the voicemails and delete them one by one later, trying to skip any dialog she could. Instead for now she'd then go to the text messages.

Curious, she'd open them, seeing that one was from Papyrus.

"BE SAFE DRIVING HOME! LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU GET THERE! NYEH-HEH-HEH!"

She'd giggle and reply with "I don't drive home. I walk. Don't worry, I have a knife and taser."

She'd then look at the next one, seeing it was from Chris saying "You'll pay for embarrassing me."

She'd feel a crawl up her spine and put the phone away. She'd then take her binder of new CD's and put them in her main backpack, then put the new bunny one on her shoulder. She'd break down the box and would wave goodbye to Grillby as she left, dropping the box in recycling as she passed.

She'd walk all the way home, about a half hours walk, finding the stuff still outside her apartment. She'd roll her eyes and unlock her door, going inside. She'd message Papyrus and Sans about her making it home safely, then lock her door. She'd go through her house to make sure all the windows and blinds were shut, threw her jacket on the couch, and head to her room. She'd put her CD's away and unpack her main backpack, then put the things into her new bunny one before getting ready for bed. She'd change into PJ's, wipe off her makeup. After she felt clean she'd go through the voice mails before putting her phone on the charger and flop onto the bed and pass out almost instantly.


	3. Can't Catch A Break

The next morning she'd wake up late in the afternoon, a new ringtone going off next to her head. She'd answer it and rub her eyes. "Hello?" she'd ask half asleep.

"HELLO MELODY! HOW DID YOU SLEEP?" a familiar flamboyant voice would sound off.

"Uh… it was good. What's up?" She'd try and remember who she was talking too, barely conscious

"WE ARE AT THAT STORE YOU HAD ME STOP TO DROP YOU OFF AT YESTERDAY. WE WANTED TO KNOW IF WE COULD COME OVER! NYEH-HEH-HEEEEH!"

She'd look at the time and shrug. "Sure. Don't expect me to do much yet. I just w-" she'd hear a crash in the living-room.

"HUMAN, WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Hold on…" She'd then take a peek out her bedroom door, seeing the sliding glass door was now shattered. She'd slip back into her room and lock the door. "Yeah, get here now." She'd tell them the address and what she just saw, not really scared. She wasn't a morning person and still processing what was going on.

"WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE! DON'T LEAVE YOUR ROOM! DON'T GET OFF THE PHONE EITHER! SANS! HERE, TAKE THE PHONE!" she'd hear a clatter and the rem of the sports car motor.

Surprisingly, Sans didn't answer, it was Undyne. "Sup nerd!"

"Oh… hey Undyne." She'd get up and go to her dresser. "Hope you guys don't mind, but I'm not putting on real clothes yet."

"Pffft, like we care. Just don't be wearing sexy stuff," she'd say half-jokingly.

Melody, forgetting what she was even wearing looked down and snorted. "If you think a giant oversized shirt with a sailor uniform design is sexy, you're out of luck." She'd put the phone on speaker, hearing a screeching going into her apartment parking-lot. She'd take off the shirt, pull a bra out of her dresser and put it on before putting the oversized shirt back on.

"Big shirts on a pipsqueak like you? Nah. Though if Alphys steals it, don't be surprised."

"Who's all-" She'd hear footsteps and fear would then hit her. "Shit. I gotta be quiet."

She'd stop and listen as she'd hear someone moving through her apartment. She hadn't heard her door open or anything a moment ago so she wasn't sure how this person got in. They'd walk through the living room stepping on a part of the squeaky wooden floor. She'd hear soles of shoes tap the tile of the kitchen, then back onto the wood. The steps would then start down her hallway and seemed to take an eternity before stopping in front of her door.

She'd then hear a knock on her door, then a familiar voice, which would relax her. "Hey kid, this your room?"

She wasn't sure how long she had been holding her breath, but she let it out relaxed. "Yup. One sec." She'd walk over and open the door. She'd have to look up to see Sans face, happy he was the one standing there. She'd smile and put her hard sole slippers on. "You didn't step in the glass did you?"

"Yeah, but it's ok. I have tough bones," he'd laugh. "Everyone is outside still. They are slow."

"I see… you do seem to have the fastest reflexes." She'd walk past him and look at the broken glass. She'd sigh and unlock the door first so the others could enter, then get the broom and dust pan.

Sans would check the other rooms, finding nothing. He'd then notice Melody in her big shirt and blush. "Uh… you only wearing a shirt?

"Don't think perverted. I'm wearing shorts and a bra too," she'd laugh and start sweeping the glass. "Sit down on the couch I guess. I'll make lunch in a bit after I get this cleaned up." Just then Papyrus would burst through the door and hug her.

"ARE YOU OK, MEL?! WAS ANYONE HERE?!"

She'd smile and feel her shirt riding up. "No one is here other than you guys. Sans already checked. Can you put me down though? I don't want anyone stepping on the glass with bare feet."

Papyrus would blush a bit and place her down carefully.

She'd smile and wave to Alphys and Undyne. "Make yourselves at home and explore if you'd like while I clean this."

They'd do just that. Melody would clean the mess and find the culprit to the broken window. A brick that had a note that said "Freaky Monster Lover." She'd roll her eyes and toss the note. She'd have to call the landlord later. She'd clean up everything and it would eventually get into the trashcan.

"Y-You have a few anime I've never seen. Can I b-borrow them?" Alphys would ask, holding the two cases up.

"Yeah, go ahead. They are decent, though one starts off super slow."

"Hey, what's that red stuff on your hand?" the blue fish lady would ask

Melody would look at her hand, seeing blood on her palm. "Huh… didn't even notice." She'd lift her hand and keep it from dripping, even though it already had been. She'd go to the sink and wash it off, seeing it was just a tiny cut. She'd put a bandaid on it and sigh. "Anything you guys can't eat?"

"Really spicy food. It's too hot for my taste," Undyne would say.

"Alright. Anyone want coffee?"

"Yes please," Sans would say with a wave, currently lounging on the couch. Judging by how he was laying, he was comfy.

Her apartment was small, but cozy. It was on the second floor, have a balcony to the outside where a table and a lawn chair sat. The living room was right at the entrance and was pretty large. She had some gothic paintings on the walls, a big screen TV, and a blue ray player on her TV stand. She had a 2 seater couch and a small coffee table there too. Next to the TV stand was a karaoke system, then a rack of DVD's, Anime, and even a few cartoon shows she liked. Next to the living room was the Kitchen and hallway. No dining room. The kitchen wasn't small, but wasn't big either. Down the hallway there were three rooms, a bathroom, the master bedroom (hers) and the guest bedroom in the back, along with a storage area where her washer and drier was hiding behind hinged doors.

She'd get the lawn chair from outside and bring it in. She'd then go to the "laundry room", aka the closet and pull out a foldable chair out. Papyrus would walk over and take it from her with a smile. She'd smile in return, then head to the living-room. Alphys already popped one of her Anime's into the blue ray player and both she, Alphys, and Sans were watching.

She'd go into the kitchen again and start cooking. While part of it was cooking she'd make coffee. She'd ask how Sans liked it, which apparently he liked it black. She'd shrug and mix hers with a bit of chocolate and vanilla creamer. She'd hand him his coffee, which he'd drink and then wink at her. She'd make a face at him then sipped her own, going back to make food. It'd take her about an hour to fix what she believed to be enough. She made garlic chicken with pasta, corn, and broccoli, though she guessed she might be the only one really interested in the broccoli.

"Soups Up!" she'd call out. They'd sort of look at her confused and she'd laugh. "Food is done." She'd smile as they'd gather around.

"What is this?" Undyne would ask, gesturing to well… all of it.

"Garlic chicken, noodles that are similar to spaghetti, corn, and broccoli. Chicken is meat, noodles are pasta, and the corn and broccoli are vegetables." She'd then start serving them, most only wanting the chicken, noodles, and corn like she expected.

Everyone would sit down on the either on the couch or on the two chairs. She, since she served herself last, would happily sit on the floor in front of the couch. Undyne would turn the anime back on and they'd eat in relative silence. Melody wouldn't be paying much attention, she'd have things going through her mind. Now that she had coffee and food she was able to think more clearly.

Sans would watch her as she ate. He'd see she had a distant look in her eyes and her eyes changing various colors as she'd think. He'd look at her oversized shirt and think again that it's really awkward not being able to see her shorts. He'd taste the food he was eating and smile. It was mostly bland, like she said her cooking was, but the garlic chicken and sauce on the noodles was really good. The broccoli he ate, despite not caring for it and his corn he'd eat first to get it out of the way. He'd see that she'd suddenly jolt a bit in the corn of his eye and hear a weird sound. She'd then do it again a moment later, hearing a weird "hic". She'd be covering her mouth and blushing, searching everyone's faces to see if they were noticing, which they weren't.

"Whatcha doin there kid?" He'd ask, touching her shoulder.

Her blush deepened. "I have hiccups… I think I ate too fa-" *hic* "fast."

Undyne would start laughing and held her stomach. Alphys would giggle and smile at her.

"Y-Your hiccup is tiny, like a squeak. It's kind of cute," Alphys would point out.

Undyne would nod in agreement.

Melody's face would turn redder. "Guys, i-*hic*if you keep saying that I'm going to turn into a tomato."

Sans would smile and ruffle her hair. "Well, I noticed it and thought it was kind of cute too."

"HONESTLY, IT'S NOT OFTEN WE SEE THINGS LIKE THIS! DON'T HOLD BACK ON THE CUTE THING!"

Melody and pull her head into her shirt, in turn lifting it up. "I am… a to- *hic* tomato." She'd be hiding her face while the others laughed. Soon, she'd pop her head out and finish her food. Eventually her hiccups stopped and she'd just wait until everyone was done and began taking their plates, only for Papyrus and Undyne to take them from her, insisting they shall wash the dished. She'd smile and of course tell them where the dish soap was and the sponges. She had a feeling arguing about it would be pointless.

Melody would sit on the ground again, despite the two chairs now being empty. She'd sit in front of the couch and would go back into her daze of thoughts. After a while she'd begin to feel chilly, now that the glass door was broken, there was no sense in using the heater. She'd sigh and get up. "I'll be right back."

Sans would watch her, seeing her hold herself and shiver. He'd laugh a bit, thinking it wasn't that cold. Back in the underground, Snowdin was much colder. He'd watch the anime for a while. When the episode had finished he'd look over to see Undyne and Papyrus had finished washing the dishes, then look at the hallway. He'd hear fumbling and a thud. _What in the hell is she doing?_ He'd get up and walk into the hallways, looking at the bedroom. The door was cracked and he'd walk over. He'd push the door open only to see a Melody half way under her desk on all fours, trying to do something. His face would turn a bit blue and he'd look away. "Heh… Kid… whatcha doing?"

He'd see her jump and whack her head in the bottom of her desk and let out a little "Ow…" then see her move from under the desk. She'd rub her head and look up at him from the floor. "I found a slip for replacing my sliding glass door but I dropped it and it slipped between the wood and now is behind my desk. I can't see that well because it's dark behind it." She'd sigh and rub her head a bit more. She could feel a bump forming. "Guess I'll just have to pay full price…" She'd mumble then under breathe and get up, only to lean on her desk

"You alright?" Sans would ask, seeing that she obviously was dizzy.

"Yeah… Just testing gravity. It's still working." She'd smile at him. She'd regain her focus and then walk to her dresser, pulling out a pair of black ripped jeans, a blue and back striped long sleeve shirt, undies, and a plain black tank-top. "Feel free to explore my room. I'll change in the bathroom." She'd then leave before he could protest.

He'd shrug and look around. He'd go to the bed and see it was messy and chuckled. He'd look at her side table and see a little desk lamp and a photo of Melody from when she was little with pigtails and someone he'd never seen. Judging by his looks though and red hair, he guessed it was her father. He'd then move over to her desk. It was organized, had quite a few shelves with books, a few comics, a few manga, candles of various types, and a bunch of zipped up binders. One of them he recognized as the new one his brother, Alphys, and himself got her. On another of the shelves there were statues of dragons, which he'd note in his head. He'd see a book that said "Sketch Pad" and would look through it. He'd see some pretty good sketches of dragons, griffins, and fairies, but would notice quite a few were ripped out judging by the pieces of paper left behind. There was also a laptop and a desk lap on the main part of the desk and a printer. He'd look around a bit and see two slidable door, which she guessed was the entrance of her closet. He'd put the sketch pad down and see a large box and it was labeled "Things to burn" on the side. This definitely made him curious. He'd kneel down onto the floor and start going through it. There were a lot of photographs, some sketches, and a few shirts that he saw from the pictures, a few hand-made things, and a scrap book. _Are these the sort of things she does in a relationship? So much effort for one guy. No wonder she was pissed at him. Kind of makes me wonder what it's like getting this sort of attention…_ He'd then find something at the very bottom and pulled it out. _A ukulele? Why was this in here?_ It was a beautiful instrument, painted black as the base color, but had red hearts painted everywhere in the front. He'd turn it around and laugh a bit. There was a painting of one "female" skeleton, handing a heart to a "male" one

"Find something you like?" he'd hear from behind.

He'd jump and nearly drop the stringed instrument. "Heh… yeah. Why is this in here?"

She'd shrug. "Memories I don't really want to keep. I learned how to play only one song, but now the meaning behind it is lost." She'd go to her desk and pull out a drawer, taking out a mirror and a small bag with skulls on them.

"You have a thing for skeletons or something? I mean you have them throughout your things in various places." He'd smile and watch her.

"I've liked them since I was little when my dad and I dressed up as them for Halloween one year and ran around scaring kids. I was six so I wasn't really scary, but people faked it to make me smile," she'd say as she'd start doing her makeup. She'd turn on her desk lap and start priming her eyes and start putting on bright blue eyeshadow.  
"I see. That must've been cute to see. I'm guessing you learned to play a song on this for Chris?" he'd ask. He wasn't sure why he was asking because it was basically laid out before him.

"Yup. If you want it you can have it," she'd now switch to black eyeshadow, putting it on the outer edges of her eyelids.

Sans would think about this and shake his head. "I think you should keep it and learn to play more. It'll string onto to your talents. Just because some dude didn't harmonize with you, doesn't mean no one will." He'd be half-joking and half-serious.

She'd pause. She'd turn in her desk chair look at him and tilting her head. "You really think so? I mean, yeah I can always repaint it so it doesn't have the same reminder."

"You painted it?" he'd ask, not really shocked, more like pleased.

"Yeah, though it was kind if difficult getting the skeletons to look that way." She'd look up and then turn to finish her makeup with a bit of white in the inner corners of her eye, black eyeliner on her top lid, then white eyeliner on her lower one.

Sans would smile and walk to her. "Eye" he'd gesture to one of hers, "think it's awesome you put in that much effort."

She'd smile and turn to him, though he'd be towering over her since she'd be in her chair. "Thanks, just sucks that it was mostly a waste." Her eyes would begin to turn blue as she'd think about it.

He'd ruffle her hair and put the ukulele in her hands. "Why don't you play that song for us then? I'm sure Alphys and Undyne would like to hear it."  
She'd think for a moment and smile. "Personal, one song concert for the couple, coming right up." Her eyes would start turning gold and green again. Sans would smile and head out of the room. "Meet ya in the half-living room then."

Melody would laugh at the obvious joke and tune the instrument. She'd hear the others ask what was taking so long, and Sans would explain, though leaving out his discoveries.

She'd walk out once she finished tuning her ukulele. Everyone would look at her and smile, then everyone but Sans would give a questioning look. "Alphys and Undyne, I'd like to sing a song for you guys if you wouldn't mind."

Undyne and Alphys would look at each other confused, but would nod.

"S-Sure Melody. What is it about?" she'd ask.

Undyne would smile and nod in agreement to the question.

"Just sit together and enjoy it, ok?"

Alphys's face would turn a bright red as Undyne would laugh, get up, and walk over. She'd pick up the obviously embarrassed yellow dinosaur monster, then sit down placing her on her lap.

"Alright punk, play for us!"

Melody would sit in the now available chair and smile at them. She'd then start strumming the instrument and begin singing "Can't help Falling In Love" by Twenty-one Piolets, though not in his voice. As she did, everyone would smile and her eyes would develop a ring of blue on the outside edges, showing that hint of sorrow. The happy couple would smile at each other and give each other a quick peck on the lips. Sans would be watching her intently, but swaying his skull to the music, smiling. Papyrus would be blushing orange and smiling wide. At the end, they would all clap and Alphys would jump off Undyne's lap, tears in her eyes and hug Melody.

"Th-thank you Melody. That w-was better than most anime love scenes I've seen! It was like a dream!"

Undyne would get up and pick her up again and hug her tight. "Yeah, but Alphy, it isn't one! So maybe you should write about it in your fanfiction of us!"

Again, Alphys would blush. "Y-Yeah…"

Papyrus would get up and grab Melody and hug her tightly. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THOUGHT THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! YOU CERTAINLY ARE A HOPELESS ROMANTIC, NOW AREN'T YOU?" he'd smile.

"Yeah… I guess I am. It was Sans idea though to sing for Alphys and Undyne though. He found this in a box of things I kind of want to burn and told me I should keep it and get better at playing. That… kind of was the only song I knew."

"THAT IS A BRILLIANT IDEA! WHEN YOU LEARN MORE WE SHALL BE YOUR FIRST AUDIENCE!" he'd announce.

She'd laugh and poke his cheek bone. "Fine, but it can't always be at my apartment."

Papyrus would put her back down and that gave Undyne her cue to pull her into a bear hug next, cracking her back in the process. Melody would wince for a second then feel relaxed.

"Dude, you're back is super tense. When was the last time you saw a doctor about that?" she'd ask.

"uh…" Melody would think… "Don't remember. I can't remember a day where I wasn't tense or even relaxed. At least not since about two years ago when Chris cheated for the first time."

"Well no wonder. You should go to a hot spring or something." She'd now put her down.

Melody would laugh. "Maybe after I get my door fixed so I don't become a target for a break in."

"Riiiiight. You should get that done first. You humans are WAY too easy to hurt. Don't think I didn't notice the bruise I left is still there. Not to mention you have a tiny bump on top of your head and you cut yourself by accident. You accident prone or something?"

"Not sure. Today is just one of those days I guess. I have days like this a couple times a year." She'd remember something and head into her room, picking her phone up, only to find out it was dead. She'd sigh and grab her charger, going to the living-room and plugging it in. She'd then look at the couch seeing her jacket underneath Sans. "I'm gonna need that thing under your boney butt"

Sans would look underneath himself and pull the jacket out. "Heh heh, good one." His left eye should glow as he'd hover it to her. Which she'd automatically put it on, feeling heat radiate off it.

"Thanks Sans." She'd look to everyone. "Hey, I have to go see the landlord. You guys can either come with or stay. It's just up the street."

"I'D LOVE TO COME WITH! I'VE NEVER BEEN IN THIS AREA BEFORE. IT COULD BE EXCITING!" Papyrus would say excitedly.

"Yeah, as exciting as watching paint dry," she'd say with a giggle.

"I'll go too. I'm looking for a new apartment anyway. Might want to ask about if there are apartments here he might have available," Undyne would say with a shrug.

"Uh… I'm going with Undyne… I hate being b-by myself," Alphys would say, getting closer to her girlfriend.

"Heh, guess that means I'm going too. Besides, it'd be awfully bonely without anyone here," he'd then start laughing at his own joke.

"OH MY GOD, SANS!" his younger brother would yell, making everyone else laugh.

"Alright. Let us head off then." She'd go into her room getting the backpack the bone brothers gave her and grabbing her keys out of her side table drawer. She'd then start ushering them out, then when locking the door she'd notice markings in the paint. "Hey guys, was this here when you got here?" she'd ask from up the stairs.

"The weird writing carved into your door? Yeah. Why, it wasn't there yesterday?" Undyne would ask.

"Not last night." She'd sigh and look around seeing all of her ex's stuff still there near her door. "This is so stupid," she'd murmur to herself, backing up to read the writing.

MONSTER FUCKER! Was carved into the paint and wood of her door. She'd roll her eyes and walk down her stairs, her hand hovering over the railing as she went. She'd meet up with her friends and she'd put her hands in her pockets as she'd lead them. She'd then remember something and would spin around and walk backwards looking at Alphys.

"I already thanked Papyrus and Sans, but thank you too for the gifts. I really enjoy them and I bet you those two will probably tell you what happened when I received them," she'd say smiling, then stopped walking and would kneel down and open her arms, pulling Alphys into a hug. "Thanks."

Alphys would turn a bit red, but hug back. "Y-You're welcome Melody."

They'd both release after a couple seconds and Melody would turn back around to start leading the way again, while Papyrus would gasp and start retelling the story about the events last night.

"So that's your job? Haha, figures a nerd like you would be a singer. You seem to be quite the wimp though. You need to toughen up! That ex of yours sounds pretty macho though. Would love to try and fight him," Undyne would say with a laugh.

"U-Undyne, you know we aren't supposed to fight though. It'll just make h-history repeat itself," Alphys would argue.

Melody would stay silent. She didn't really want to talk about Chris of all people right now.

"I'm not saying I would fight him. I'm just saying he sounds like he'd be fun to teach a lesson. Friends, human or monster, are worth protecting!" she'd pump her fist up and grin.

"I AGREE UNDYNE! FRIENDS ARE PERFECT REASONS TO PROTECT AND FIGHT FOR GOOD!" Paprus would add and pump his fist too.

The two of them would high five, Sans rolling the white globes in his eyes and Alphys sort of trying to fade away embarrassed.

Sans would look at Melody, seeing her lost in thought, though glancing back and smiling at certain things. _Should I ask about Chris's eye? Is there something important that I'm missing here?_ He couldn't shake the feeling of last night out of his chest. Something here was missing.

They'd all reach the landlords office, and Melody would ask them to wait outside. She'd go in and talk to him, telling about the property damage, what was carved into the door, and even asked about his family afterwards. They'd chat a bit about his family and he'd make a phone-call before telling her things she really didn't want to hear. She'd sign a few papers after reading them carefully, her eyes giving her a bad time, then be sent out as another person came in to complain about something with her washer.

Everyone would look at her and smile, but Sans seeing the dark grey and ring of red in her eye would then frown. "Bad news?" he'd ask, seeing if his theory about these being the colors for anger were true.

"Yeah. Basically." She'd look at them, they all could see her eyes now and Papyrus would look concerned.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" he'd ask.

"I'll tell you when we get a bit farther away from the office door. Last thing I need is for him to have another reason too…" she'd stop short and start walking forward. She'd be gripping a few papers in her hand tightly.

Sans would laugh, seeing her mad was way too cute in his mind. _Definitely like an angry kitten._ He'd think to himself.

Once they were far away enough, she'd turn and walk backwards, taking a large breath, tensing her upper body, squeezing her eyes shut, then suddenly yelling "FUCK!" which made everyone jump. She'd open her eyes and they'd been deep blue.

"That bad huh?" Undyne would ask.

"Pretty much. Three bad news, one good news. Which ones you want to hear first?" She'd still be walking backwards, stumbling a bit when her heel caught the edge of a slightly lifted sidewalk, catching herself before falling.

Everyone would look at one another and as if they all somehow telepathically knew, the lot of them all answered "Bad news" in unison. Melody would sigh. "Firstly, the new sliding glass door can't be put in until tomorrow afternoon."

"Seriously? Isn't that kind of a priority to get it done today?" Sans would ask.

"I'd think so, but apparently not. Secondly, I'm going to either have to replace the front door myself, or sand it down to where the words are gone, then paint it myself within the week." She'd groan at the thought of doing this in general.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU HAVE TO DO THAT? YOU DIDN'T CARVE IT INTO THE DOOR." Papyrus would point out.

"No proof that I did or didn't. That's why." She'd sigh again and continue. "Then lastly, he says I've had too many complaints and damages about my apartment, so if anything else gets damaged, I'll be given 30 days to move out."

"Dude, that sucks," Undyne would say.

"Th-then what is the good news?" Alphys would ask, a bit hesitant.

"I got half off of the sliding glass door." Melody would raise her hand and swirl her index finger in a circle, becoming extremely sarcastic. "Whoo-hoo, extra hoo."

"Wow. Why don't you just move out into a new apartment?" Undyne would ask.

Melody would think about that only to trip and fall backwards, landing on her butt. She'd sit there for a while and then after a good minute she'd start laugh. "Well, that was a nice trip."

Everyone would laugh and Undyne and Alphys would help her up.

She'd laugh and smile. "I'll definitely think about that when I have a little more funds." She'd then stand up and turn around to start walking. "For now I guess I should walk forwards for now on." She'd lead and everyone gathering around her and matching her pace. She'd think about Undyne's idea for a while, deep in thought.

When nearing the apartments, a car would drive by and a group of boys would yell, "FREAKS!", making all of them roll their eyes. They'd enter her apartment again and all the monsters sitting down.

"Man, some humans are just really annoying," Undyne would say out loud. "Like, we get that we are still new to the above world, but damn are most racist. It pisses me the fuck off." She'd sit on the foldable chair. "Hey Mel, can I get some water?"

"Sure thing." She'd do her usual, taking her jacket off and throwing it on the couch as she'd head to the kitchen. "Anyone else want anything? I've got Pepsi, , Milk, Water, and Orange Juice."

"I-I'll take a ," Alphys would pipe up.

"I'LL TAKE MILK! IT'S GREAT FOR THE BONES! NYEH-HEH-HEH!" the tall skeleton would announce next.

"Got any ketchup?" Sans would ask.

Melody would make a weird face. "Uh… sure? Want a new bottle… or… I'm confused… but I don't think I should question it." She'd start making the drinks and get a new bottle of the red condiment out of her cabinet, then gave them to all her friends. She'd have a glass of Orange Juice for herself and somewhat stared at Sans drink the bottle of ketchup. She couldn't help be give him a, "That's fucking weird" look, crossing her eyes at him, which he'd chuckle at.

"YOU'RE A LOVELY HOSTESS, MAD'EM! YOU REALLY MAKE US FEEL WELCOMED AND IT'S HONESTLY VERY REFRESHING BEING IN A HUMANS HOUSE WHO DOESN'T HATE US!" Papyrus would smile a goofy grin as he'd drink his milk while sitting on the couch.

Melody, sitting on the floor again would blush a bit. "I… try and keep my home feeling warm and positive. My old friends said they feel warm, comfortable, and safe around me, so… yeah."

"What ever happened to all your friends?" Sans would ask bluntly.

"Not sure… It just seemed like one after another would call me, message me, or even email me about not wanting to be my friend anymore. They said they never really liked me or that they were just using me. Even the ones that were really close began avoiding me and hardly talked to me." She'd shrug, her eyes turned blue. "It doesn't bother me too much, but I'm not going to lie, it does hurt still."

"W-Well we won't do that. You're the first human who approached us a-and well… was kind to us, other than Frisk. Yeah, there are s-some humans that mean well… but they aren't… well... um… what's the word I'm looking for?" Alphys would ask, looking to the others.

"Genuine?" Sans would answer.

"Y-Yeah. That word."

Undyne would speak up next. "I mean, yeah you are a total dork, weak as a twig, clumsy, and obviously have the shittiest ex I've ever heard of, but because you're genuinely sweet to everyone, generous, and face it, you aren't ugly for a human, it's nice being around you. I'll keep you around."

Melody's face would start becoming as red as her hair. "Uh... Thanks Undyne? I'm not sure if half of that was a good thing or not… But the end was very sweet. As for the rest of you… I'm honestly kind of jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Sans would ask.

"You all are so close to one another as friends, it's practically a family. Maybe not by blood, but by choice. I have never felt that way, or if I have… I was too young to remember. You'd literally die for each other it seems," she'd smile at them.

Sans would notice something odd flash in her eyes once she mention "die for each other". Her eyes were still deep blue, but it seemed to lose its sparkle for a split second. He'd glance at the others to see if they noticed, but they didn't. _What just went through her head?_

"HEY! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HUMAN DOESN'T MEAN WE WOULDN'T DO THE SAME FOR YOU! YOU ARE OUR FRIEND TOO! WE'D DO ANYTHING TO HELP PROTECT YOU AND HELP YOU!" Papyrus would stand up and pose dramatically, then point at her. "BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU THAT!"

Undyne would stand up with him and laugh. "It's true! With us at your side, there is nothing that can beat us! We'd protect anyone we care about if our lives depended on it!"

Alphys would smile and clap. "Uh… I-I can't fight… but I can… um… be nerdy with you and… um… maybe help out with gadgets and stuff… heh..." She'd blush.

Sans would be wary but would nod. "Guess that means I'd be here to crack witty puns and keep things humorous." He'd tap his leg to emphasize the joke.

Melody's eyes would turn green and gold, tears welling up in her eyes. "Dammit… I'm such a sissy…"

"Ha! So that's what happy tears look like!... I really don't see much of a difference…" Undyne would look at her confused.

Melody would giggle. "Happy tears don't burn your eyes, I guess." She'd wipe her face. "Thanks you guys. This means more than you know."

The four of them would smile. They'd all then start talking and watching the anime again. They'd watch for a good three hours, Melody bringing out popcorn and serving another round of drinks to enjoy while watching, though she herself wouldn't eat popcorn. Then Papyrus would bring up something that was infesting his mind.

"MELODY, WON'T IT BE A BIT DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO STAY HOME ALONE WHEN THIS DOOR IS BROKEN?" he'd ask as soon as an episode ended.

She'd think and sigh. "Probably, but what can I do about it? I don't exactly have anywhere else to stay."

"YOU COULD STAY WITH SANS AND I!" he'd announce.

Sans would give him a look of slight annoyance, then looked to Melody who'd be glancing at him, then look away and be deep in thought.

"I don't think I can, Papyrus. I have to be here to watch the place at the very least. If I leave, many things of mine could easily be stolen and I'd rather not risk that." With that thought she'd suddenly remember another problem and smack her forehead. "Fuck! I have work tonight. My apartment is going to be a giant target!" She'd groan, hanging her head.

Undyne would look at her and sigh. "You just can't catch a break, can you?"

She'd answer with another groan.

Sans would look at her and sigh. "Tell you what, Papyrus and I will take you to work, hang with you at Grillby's and we can stay here in the spare bedroom and the couch so you won't be alone. As for while we are all out, I'll have a friend come over to guard it until then."

She'd look up at him, then at the floor. "You don't have too if you don't want too. I don't want to make anyone feel pressured into helping me when I can handle it myself."

He could see her eyes turning blue again. _She must've taken my facial expression as me not wanting to help her. Dammit girl._ "Hey I'm suggesting because I want to help. You aren't pressuring me into anything. Besides, what sort of  bonehead leaves a girl in distress?" He'd laugh at his own joke again.

She'd giggle and glance at him with a _"Really, I wonder who?"_ expression.

"Actually, don't answer that. We already know who the bonehead is. But seriously, don't think for a second that I don't have your back," he'd smile and wink at her.

"Thanks Sans. Thanks Papyrus. I'll prepare the bedroom tonight after work and look for my extra blankets. It's supposed to be so cold, it'd rattle you to the bone," she'd wink at Sans.

"MELODY! THAT WAS A HORRIBLE PUN!" the younger brother would scream, making everyone laugh.

Sans would bellow with laughter and hold his belly? She'd swear he'd have a couple tears he laughed so hard. "G-Good one kid," he'd say choking between a couple laughs.

For the next hour they'd talk a bit more until about the plan for that night. Sans would call a couple friends of his to watch the human redheads house for a few hours. Turns out he'd invite a couple of friends named Doggo and Greater Dog. They apparently were friends in his days of the Underground. An hour before her work shift, Undyne and Alphys would leave to go do a couple things and say they'd meet up later at Grillby's. Sans and Papyrus would stay and lounge on the couch as Melody would excuse herself to use her shower and get ready for work. After she did all her lady things, she'd make a snack plate for Doggo and Greater Dog.

When the doorbell rang, Sans would answer and let his friends inside. Doggo would freak out when Melody moved and she'd jump and looked a bit freaked out herself which made Sans and Papyrus laugh. She'd introduce herself and be sniffed, stared at, and then they'd both introduce themselves. She'd find them both adorable and pet them gently, only to discover Greater Dogs head would go higher when she did. Again, she'd freak out and stop, the bone brothers laughing. She'd tell them they were free to explore, about the snacks she made, and to drink anything from the tap or fridge. By the time they'd finish, it was time to leave.

"You're makeup is different than last nights. Guessing you wear a different getup tonight?" Sans would ask.

She'd smile at him. "Yeah… I try new outfits. Todays is supposed to be green. I don't particularly care for it though…"

"WHY'S WHAT?" asked the tall skeleton.

She'd sigh. "Well, I feel like I should be a Christmas elf for one. Then when I tried it on I thought 'boys are going to get way too hung on this one' if you know what I mean." She'd sigh and move a piece of her hair. "Maybe the bouncers will get more action tonight. Who knows?"

Sans would laugh. "Bet that would funny. I don't think it'll happen today though."

She'd nod in agreement and they'd all pile into the car. It would take them only a few minutes to get to Grillby's and Melody would take the back entrance to get to her changing room first. Sans and Papyrus would enter the front and snag a table in the front. Right before Melody's opening number, Undyne and Alphys would arrive, sitting with them. They'd see her in a white, form fitted shirt with an emerald green, under-bust corset that really emphasized her chest, then some black slacks and matching green heels all of this topped off with a black fedora with a green ribbon. The four of them watch her perform, (many of them being Broadway themed for unknown reasons) eat food and had a couple drinks. When Melody had her break, she'd bring all four back to the VIP area and they'd mingle. Melody would ask Sans to call Doggo and Greater Dog to check on them, which he would seeing as she was concerned. After her break she'd go back to her performances again. At the end of the night, Melody would ask for the couples to stand up, then with just her and without the help of her band, she'd play her ukulele and play "Can't Stop Falling In Love", all the couples dancing. She'd get a lot of applause, but she'd clap for the happy couples.

When the night had ended, she'd change back into her "normal" clothes, the bone brothers and Melody would say goodbye to Undyne and Alphys, and head back to the human's house. When they got back, everything was normal. She'd thank both Doggo and Greater Dog with light hugs, and wish them a safe trip home.

Sans would stretch and then slump onto the couch, getting comfy. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight. Papyrus can take the spare bedroom."

"AREN'T YOU A BIT TOO BIG TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH? MELODY WOULD FIT BETTER." Papyrus would ask.

Sans would laugh. "Yeah, leave the defenseless girl sleep in the living-room for a possible break in. That'd be smart."

Papyrus would look very unamused and cross his arms.

Melody would smile at them and go to make the guest bedroom up. Once she was done she'd look for her extra blankets and bring one into the living-room. Sans and Papyrus would smile at her and she'd set the blanket on the back of the couch, glancing at the TV to see some show that involved some robot named Mettaton. She had never seen it before and was interested, but would go to change into some warm pajamas first, along with a sports bra underneath the shirt. She'd join the skeletons in the TV room and would watch with them for a bit, sitting on the floor.

After two episodes, Papyrus would stand and stretch. "Sans, I brought my book. Can you read it too me like at home?"

Sans would sigh and get up. "Sure Pap."

She'd watch them go to the spare room, starting to feel tired herself, but wanting to watch more of this Mettaton guy. She'd grab the blanket as a breeze blew in through the broken door and shivered, whispering a curse word.

Sans would return and sit back on the couch and see that Melody was still sitting on the floor, but had dragged the blanket to cover up. "You know… you could sit on the couch right?"

She'd look up to him from the floor and pause as if she didn't understand, then smiled. "Oh yeah. I totally blanked right now." She'd get up and sit on the couch beside him, curling up in the blanket.

"You are such a dork. You look like your being swallowed by that huge blanket," Sans would say with a quiet laugh.

She'd smile at him and quietly be dramatic. "Oh nooooo… It's eating meee. Waaaah!" and raised the blanket and covered her head.

He'd chuckle at her silliness. _Is this how she is when she's tired? It's kind of cute._ He'd watch her pop her head out of the blanket and then look to the television. Another episode would go by and during the quarter of the next one, he'd feel something lean into his arm.

He'd look over and see Melody was passed out, curled up in the blanket against him. "uh… Hey…. Mel, you should probably…" but she was dead asleep. He freaked out for a second and eye socketed her for a bit until he saw her breathe, then relaxed. _Now what? Do I move her?_ He'd start sitting up, moving his arm out from under her, and she'd slide to where she'd be leaning against his side, only to feel something grab the lower part of his shirt and freeze.

He'd watch her as she'd nuzzle her face into his ribs and relax there against him. _This is just… too cute. What am I supposed to do?! She's clinging to me in her sleep!_ He'd then lower his arm and gently place it over her. He'd watch her more and would gently pet her hair which would make her smile. He couldn't help but smile back. _How could this girl ever have been with a jerk? She's not perfect but…_ He'd sigh and look back at the TV.

He'd eventually be able to get his jacket off and toss it onto a chair, but only because the human asleep on him would move and slide her head onto his lap. He was a bit nervous but then relaxed and ended up just petting her hair. Soon he'd become tired enough to turn off the TV, but wouldn't really want to move Melody. Then he'd remember his ability and gently hit himself in the forehead. His eye would glow and he'd stare at her, wrapping his blue aura around her and lifting her and her blanket with ease. She'd stir a bit, groaning as she'd still be clutching his shirt. _Dammit kid, you're giving me a bad time._ He'd give up on the idea of moving her to her own room, so he'd lie down on the couch and then hover her to be on top of him.

She wasn't heavy, but he would feel his chest getting a bit tight. He'd never had this happen before. He didn't really mind it though… He'd grab the blanket and cover the both of them, then rested an arm on Melody's back as she'd lay on his belly on top of him. Today was an interesting day.


	4. Sad Tales and Night Terrors

The next morning she'd feel warm, comfortable, and surprisingly well rested. She'd open her eyes and see she was still in her livingroom… _When did I fall asleep? Who's snoring… Better yet why am I moving?_ She'd lift her head and look, seeing that she was literally on top of Sans as he'd be sleeping… She'd stare at him, her brain not really processing the situation until a few moments later, her face starting to get really warm. _Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! This is bad. This is very bad. I fell asleep on the couch with him. This totally looks like a couple thing. This was a total violation to his personal space. He doesn't even think of me like that. What in the literal hell did I just do._ She'd think as she'd try to slowly and carefully crawl off the sleeping skeleton, snoring without a care… _wait… he didn't have a nose… how could he… Don't think of that now!_

Suddenly the snoring would stop… She'd freeze and slowly glance up, seeing his sockets starting to open like eyelids and the white globes slowly coming to light. She'd jump off him quickly and land, taking a step back, only to trip over the coffee table and fall with a thud. She'd lie there for a while and stare up at the ceiling. "Ow…"

Sans would stare at the girl who'd scared the breath out of him with sudden movement now on the floor. He'd laugh when she'd finally awkwardly say "Ow" as if her pain was delayed. "Hey kid, how'd you sleep?" He'd see her eyes were a bright silver-blue but her face was almost as red as her hair.

She wouldn't get up, she'd just raise her arm with a thumbs-up and stare at the ceiling. "Melody is currently malfunctioning, set to reboot," she'd then sit up and check her leg, moving her pant leg up. She'd see yet another bruise and sigh. She'd avoid eye to eye-socket contact with Sans.

He'd chuckle at her silly way of saying she wasn't exactly 100%. He'd see the bruise and shake his head. "You alright, kid?"

She'd get up and smile, still not looking at him. "Y-Yeah. Just bruised and a bit chilly. Want some coffee?"

He'd notice she wasn't looking at him. Her blush would fade, but still be noticeable, but her eyes would start turning deep blue… _What exactly is she thinking?_ "Yeah, black like yesterday."

She'd nod and walk to the kitchen, limping a bit. She'd try to make it look normal, but knew she was failing. She'd start brewing the coffee and thoughts would run through her mind and she could feel her chest becoming tight… _What are my feelings right now?_ She'd stretch and end up squeaking in the process. She'd then feel a hand pat her head. Her face instantly went bright red.

"Hey, kid. Look at me," Sans would say from behind her.

"Uh… um… ok?" She'd turn and look at his chest. He would be extremely close.

"Look me in the eye-sockets" he'd say.

She'd feel him looking at her and her eyes would dart to the right. She'd take a deep breath and look up into the globes that were his eyes. She'd feel her chest get tighter and she'd look away. _He only sees me as a kid. Who wouldn't?_

He'd sigh and ruffle her hair. "Tell me what's on your mind."

She'd try processing this question. "I'm sorry!" she'd blurt out. "I… I didn't mean to intrude into your personal space. What I did was super wrong and I should have just went to bed when I knew I was tired. I didn't-"

Sans would cover her mouth, making her go silent. He could see she was about to cry. "Listen, alright? You don't need to be sorry. You fell asleep and since you did that with me literally right next to you, that means you felt comfortable and safe. There is nothing wrong with that."

A few tears she didn't know she had would slip from her eyes. She didn't understand her own feelings right now, let alone his. He calls her kid and didn't like the thought of her staying over at his place for a night. Yet he's teased her, encourages her, and goes out of his way to see if she's ok… these signals made no sense to her. "I'm still sorry… I shouldn't have done that when we are friends and barely know each other. It's super embarrassing…" She'd still avoid his eye contact.

"Seriously, it's fine. Besides, you look like a cute little kitten when you curl up and snuggle," he'd say with a smile.

"I-I snuggled," her voice would crack as she'd try hiding her face with her hair.

"Yup. You did a thing where you rubbed your face into my side until you felt comfortable, then even grabbed my shirt, refusing to let go," he'd chuckle and pat her head. "You finish that coffee, I'll check on Paps."

She'd blush and glance to watch him turn the corner to get Papyrus. She'd finish setting up the coffee machine and would wait for the product. While waiting she'd grab a piece of paper and start making a list. She'd go through her cabinets, fridge, and a few jars on the counter, writing things down as she'd look. When she was finished she'd set it down and head towards her room.

"GOODMORNING MELODY! DID YOU SLEEP WELL?" Papyrus would ask.

"Turns out he was awake watching the TV in that room. He saw us both passed out over an hour ago," Sans would say smiling.

"G-Great. Goodmorning Papyrus." She'd look up at the younger brother and smile. "I slept well. Though… I am a bit embarrassed. I feel really bad and apparently I'm very awkward in my sleep."

"AWAKWARD? I THOUGHT YOU WERE ADORABLE! DO YOU KNOW YOU SNORE? IT'S NOT LOUD AND ANNOYING LIKE ME BROTHERS THOUGH. YOU SEEM TO SQUEAK."

Sans would laugh. "I didn't hear that! You should've got a video."

She'd hang her head and groan. "Great… now I'm a clingy, snuggling, squeaker toy." She'd walk into her room and close the door behind herself. Her thoughts ran and she couldn't seem to get her heart beat to settle down. _I must be getting ill from all the stress from these last couple days._ She'd think to herself as she'd gather her clothes. She'd take off her night shirt and would remember her journal. _I'm falling out of habit! No wonder I'm feeling weird!_ She'd go to her laptop and turn it on. As it would boot up, she'd start changing, getting her new undies and pants on before she'd go back to her computer, type in her password, then log onto her journal and start summarizing the last couple days, adding a few thoughts, opinions, and venting her anger through it. Her font size was pretty large to help her see what she was writing. She'd sit in her chair and get zoned in after a good five minutes.

Papyrus would knock on the door. "MEL?" No answer. "MEL?!" still no answer. He'd open the door and see her at her desk, doing something. "MELODY, THE COFFEE IS READY!"

She'd jump and turn in her chair, looking at him. "Oh, I'll be out in a minute."

Papyrus's face would turn the brightest orange she'd ever seen and he'd cover his eyes. "MELODY… UM… YOU ARE LACKING A SHIRT…"

She'd look down and her face would turn bright red, being in her sports bra and pants still. She'd turn away and cover herself, though she knew it was useless. "A-Ah… I-I'm s-so so sorry Pap! I forgot…"

Sans would get show up behind Papyrus and look confused. "Uh… Pap."

"SANS DON'T LOOK!" He'd then slam the door and lead his brother away.

Melody would go into her "malfunction" tenfold. She'd go and finish changing, save what she had, then grab her backpack and head out her bedroom door. Today's colors were pink and black. She'd bypass the brothers and grab her list. She'd then check the time, nodding. She'd then go to her closet in the hallway and grab the fold-up cart, then would head towards the door.

"I'm going to the store. Need anything?" She'd say unable to look at either of them now.

Sans would be beaming at what his brother told him. "The Breast Ketchup you can find."

She'd groan. "G-Got it. Anything else?"

Papyrus would smack his brother, then look at her. "No, and ignore him. He's always being a clown."

"You mean a comic-sans." He'd start laughing which made Papyrus start yelling at him.

"I'll be back before the new door is here to be installed. Bye." She'd then leave quickly before anyone could tell another joke or ask her any questions.

She'd head to the store, her head still buzzing. She'd take deep breathes and eventually calm down a bit. She'd look around and shiver. It was really cold. She'd see dark grey clouds in the sky, possibly heavy with rain. She'd then walk to the store to do her shopping. She thought the only thing the clerk would probably stare at her for was all the bottles of ketchup she'd be buying.  
-

Meanwhile, the bone brothers would be sitting on the couch, watching television. Papyrus would be drinking a glass of juice this morning, while Sans finished his coffee.

After Sans was finished he would go over to look at the movie collection on the entertainment center. A few he recognized as animes, a few horror movies, and lots of action films about super heros. _She's a real geek._ He'd see many movies from a company known as Disney, recognizing one character because she saw a plush of him in Melody's room on her bed. He'd look it over and see that apparently he was a blue monster. The spine of the cover was worn, in fact every movie with this character on it had a worn cover. He'd then see a red movie case with a strange title. "Warm Bodies," and he'd take if off the shelf, looking at it. Apparently is was a romantic movie between a zombie human and a regular human girl. _She's into weird stuff like this?_ He'd then put it back and shrug.

"ANY GOOD MOVIES, BROTHER?" his younger brother would ask.

"Eh, not sure. Most are cartoons, anime, heros, and a few stereotypical monster horror films. One is apparently a romance one about a zombie and a human, but it looks pretty weird," he'd say with a shrug.

"OH! THAT SOUNDS CUTE! YOU AND MELODY SHOULD WATCH IT TOGETHER!" Papyrus would say with a smile.

Sans would look confused. "What are you talking about Paps? Wouldn't we all watch it?"

"WHY WOULD I BOTHER WITH THAT WHEN YOU TWO LOOK SO CLOSE? LIKE A COUPLE. YOU GUYS WERE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TOGETHER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS FOUND IT GREAT THAT YOU FOUND SOMEONE WHO MAKES YOU SMILE A LOT! NYEH-HEH-HEH!" He'd pose like usual as if he discovered something.

Sans would laugh. "That was an accident bro. Besides, I don't think she even thinks of me like that."

Papyrus would give a look of "SERIOUSLY? YOU'RE THAT BLIND?" and would shake his head. "YOU'RE CLUELESS."

"What?" Sans would start getting annoyed. "How am I supposed to know how she feels?"

Papyrus would hit his skull with his hand. "YOU LITERALLY READ HER THROUGH HER EYES AND ACTIONS. YOU POINTED IT OUT YOU BONE-HEAD!"

"Well… yeah, but she never showed signs of liking me," he'd state, trying to think back.

Papyrus would sigh. "IF YOU CAN'T SEE IT, THEN MAYBE I'M WRONG. BESIDES, HUMANS ARE SO COMPLEX, IT'S HARD TO TELL ANYTHING WITH THEM."

"Pap, I-" suddenly his phone would ring from his jacket which was still on the chair. He'd walk over and fish it out, answering it. "Hello?" There was only the sound of breathing. "Hello? Who is this?" Again, no one answered. "Melody, if this is you trying to pull a joke, it ain't funny." He'd then hear a deep voice laugh, then hang up. Sans would stare at the phone and look at the caller ID. It was a blocked number. "What the hell?"

"WHO WAS IT?" the scarf wearing skeleton would ask.

"Don't know. He never said anything, but his laugh was sure creepy." He'd shrug and put on his jacket, stuffing the phone back into the pocket.

-

Melody would be walking and be nearly home with her cart of stuff when she'd see a monster boy sitting and crying. He didn't have any arms and had a few spikes on his head. When she got closer she could see he was bruised and had a bloody lip.

"Hey little guy; are you ok? You look pretty bad," she'd stop next to him and kneel down. She'd see him flinch away and she'd frown. "Would you like a cookie? I'm just coming back from the store and bought too many anyway."

He'd look at her and slowly nod.

She'd fish through her cart and grab a case, then open it in front of him to show she wasn't trying anything funny. She'd then pick one and hold it out. The monster child then taking it with his teeth and eat it. She'd then sit down on the curb next to him and look him over. She'd take a guess as to what happened. "Did human bullies hurt you?"

He'd look at her, "Yeah… they hate me and make fun of me not having arms."

She'd shake her head. "Well, I don't think that's cool of them. You can't help how you were born." She'd think for a bit then smile at him. "I'm being bullied by humans too, you know."

He'd look to her surprised. "Why? Aren't you human too?"

She'd nod. "You're correct, but I'm also friends with monsters. I also work under one about a twenty to thirty minutes from here, and you know what, I think all the ones I've met are cool."

His eyes would glitter with happiness. "Wow! Who are some of your monster friends?"

She'd smile. "You can meet two of them if you want. They are at my house."

He'd look at her funny. "I don't know… I'm not supposed to go to random strangers houses."

She'd think about that and nod. "Good point. That could be dangerous since you've never met me."

From behind she'd hear a soft voice. "Melody? What are you and Kid doing sitting on the curb?"

She'd look over and see Toriel holding Frisk's hand who'd be wearing his skates. She'd smile at them. "Hey Toriel, hey munchkin. How are you two? I haven't seen you these last couple days."

Toriel would see Kid's bruises and cuts, then touch him gently, a light purple glow shimmering over him as they'd head. "We were just at the park and are headed home. Frisk has been practicing roller skating."

"Toriel, you know this girl?" the monster who she now knew was named Kid would ask.

"Yes I do dear child. She a nice human." she'd look over at her cart and smile. "Getting home from shopping?"

"Yeah, but then I saw Kid here and wanted to help."

"I see. Well, why don't the four of us head over then? Besides, I've heard that Papyrus and Sans were staying at your place last night. I need to ask them if they'd watch Frisk later this week."

"Why is that? Got plans?" she'd ask.

"Yeah… Asgore wants to go on a date. Ever since I've given him a second chance he's been doing everything to make up for everything he did. He's insistent on having date once a week." She'd smile and look to Kid. "Would you like me to call your mother and tell her you're with me?"

"Yes please Mrs. Toriel," he'd smile widely and then stand up.

Toriel would laugh and pull out her cell-phone with her free hand, dialing the number.

Melody would smile and get the cookies, putting them back in her cart. "We'll have milk and cookies at my house. Be careful not to go onto the porch though, my sliding glass door broke and I'm not sure if there is still hidden glass out there."

The three of them would nod and she'd start leading the rest of the way to her apartment. The four of them would help her the bags and her basket up the stairs and into the apartment. Sans and Papyrus would be a bit surprised at the company, but would smile and be happy. As Melody and Toriel took care of her groceries, the little boys would pick out one of her Disney Movies (surprisingly her favorite one). Sans and Papyrus would watch with them. Toriel would easily learn Melody's layout of her cabinets and would end up finding a dessert cook book.

She'd look through it and smile. "These look like great treats for the students and for Frisk. Would you mind if one of these days I can come over and practice baking some of these?"

The redhead would look over and smile. "Sure. Though, make sure to pay attention to if some have allergies. If no one is allergic to peanuts, my no-bake cookies are to die for. It's not in that book though."

"Non-bake cookies? I've never heard of not having to bake deserts."

"Really? I'll have to show you some that don't require baking, like cheesecake and my cookies. We can make some on Saturday if you'd like. I already have most of the stuff anyway," she'd offer.

"That'd be lovely. Thank you." Toriel would look excited and smile, then pull her into a hug, which of course she would hug back.

After that, the goat lady and the adult human would prepare the cookies and milk for everyone, setting them on the coffee table. Sans would chuckle when Melody would get really into watching the movie with the kids. She'd had ran into her room to grab her plush of, what he soon figured out was Stitch, the evil genetic experiment. She'd be sitting on the floor with them, hugging the plush as if her lift depended on it, her eyes a bright green and gold. Once everyone was settled in, the doorbell would ring at Melody's favorite part. She'd groan like a disappointed child and go get the door, which Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel would chuckle at. It was the repair man with the replacement door. She'd let him in and show him the damage, and he'd agree that it was a target for robberies. He'd then start getting to work. Melody would offer the man some snacks and a soda, which the man accepted politely, saying how he missed lunch.

Sans would then make a joke, "Melody, your job is taking over you again! Such a great hostess."

She'd glare at him, then said the ultimate of intergalactic insults. "Miga Nala Cweasta!" She'd then stick her tongue out.

Everyone would laugh and smile. Sans would then ask, "What does that mean anyway?"

Melody would giggle. "It either means 'I will destroy', or something I can't say around the munchkins."

Sans would smile and laugh. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try to destroy me. Any other meaningful sayings from this show?"

She would think for a bit and blush. "Well… yeah… but it's kind of… cute and corny."

Papyrus would smile. "TELL US OH HUMAN OF ALIEN SPEAK!"

She'd look at them. "Well, other than Ohana, which you've heard was Hawaiian for 'family', there is Miga Te Budgey-boo which basically means 'I love you' or 'you are my love.'"

Sans would laugh. "Cute and definitely and a very meaningful saying."

 ***You would then get up and go and hug your goat mother.** **Miga Te Budgey-boo mom** **.***

Of course Toriel would return it with a hug, a kiss on the head, saying "Miga Te Budgey-boo, Frisk."

They'd go back to watching the movie, as the redheaded human would watch the progress of her door installation. At the end, all the cookies were gone, her new door was in, and she'd show the two boys her drawings, her comic books (except the ones like deadpool because they were VERY inappropriate), and which would get them talking about what would be the best super power and why. Frisk ended up winning by talking about a reset ability that he had.

"I guess you guys are lucky to have powers. Sans having his glow-eye thing, Toriel can heal, Papyrus with his Special Attack too, Frisk with his reset, hell I think Kid might have an ability but has yet to discover it."

Sans would shrug. "Sometimes humans have powers and they don't even know. You just haven't discovered it yet."

Melody would giggle and snort. "Yeah right. Unless my voice, geekiness, or hostessing is some magical talent, I have no idea what you're talking about. To me… that's just what I think all humans and monsters should act like."

He'd shrug. "Who knows? Besides, even if you don't have powers, you do have talents. That's not a bad exchange."

She'd nod and then the lot of them would hear a rumble of thunder. They'd look outside and see it starting to sprinkle.

Papyrus would then speak up. "I THINK I SHOULD TAKE YOU THREE HOME NOW. CAN'T HAVE PEOPLE WALKING IN THE RAIN!"

Toriel would look to the boys. "Looks like we should get going boys. Thank Melody and lets go."

 ***You would walk over and hug Sister Melody***

She'd hug back and ruffle his hair. She'd then hug Kid and nuzzles her nose on his head. "You guys be safe. People can't drive in the rain at times."

Toriel would smile. "You be careful too tonight. I know you work at Grillby's tonight."

"I'll try." She'd smile and hug her goodbye.

The four of them would leave, leaving her and Sans in the apartment. Automatically she'd be aware of him in the room. She'd remember that morning and blush a bit. She'd then start cleaning up, seeing she needed to sweep the floor due to crumbs, put away glasses, and wash the dishes before they'd pile up. She could feel him watch her.

"Uh… if you're bored you can watch another movie or watch cable. I don't think watching me clean is that entertaining," she'd smile over at him.

"Huh? Oh, I was staring?" he'd look confused.

"A bit, yeah. Again, sorry about this morning."

"Don't worry about it, kid." He'd then look at her in the face. "Hey, I do have a question though."

She'd be dumping her dustpan, not really looking at him. "Ask away."

"uhh…" he'd think for a moment, not sure what to ask, so he'd go with the one that had him concerned. "Did you call me earlier?"

She'd look super confused. "No… Why?"

"No reason. Just got a weird phone call earlier," he'd shrug.

"Weird as in haha, or weird as in felt uneasy afterwards?" she'd look at him now, watching.

"Weird uneasy."

She'd think for a bit and her eyes would turn deep blue. "Alright then"

Seeing her blue eyes would make him grow concerned. "What's up kid? You're sad now."

She'd sigh, knowing that refusing to tell him was useless. "Every one of my friends soon stopped being my friends after receiving 'weird phone-calls'. So… I'm just going to expect that now." She'd shrug and go to the sink to do the dishes.

Sans would frown and follow, going to sit on the counter beside her. "Hey, you don't think I'd do that, would ya?"

She wouldn't look at him. She'd wash a couple glasses and take a deep breath. "Sans… if you've seen it a thousand times, the same thing over and over, same beginning, same ending result, would you think any differently?" She'd look at him, her eyes changing to a dull, almost lifeless grey, her voice serious and monotone. More so than he has ever heard from her. "If every friend you made left for the same reason after a same event, wouldn't you think everyone would? Could you TRUST them? Even if you really wanted to believe all the beautiful words they said, remember every promise they made, and spent great times together, would you?"

Sans would stare at her. He'd think and stare. He'd then sigh and nod. "I guess I can understand where you are coming from, but at the same time I know there are people who are different. Can I tell you a secret? If I do you can't tell no one."

She'd nod and look at him.

He'd sigh. "Frisks power is basically exactly what you described. He can reset to any timeline that he's currently lived. The difference is, though some timelines end the same, others are cut off. All the ones I have been in, I can remember them in bits and pieces. In one of them, I actually witnessed my friends die, then later I did too." He'd look at her and see she was listening very intently. He'd continue. "He said he was possessed at the time by a kid that had died named Chara, which I could see happening. Everyone else doesn't remember any of these timelines and instead every once in a while feels deja-vu. I on the other hand have night terrors most nights about the time Frisk killed everyone. Long story short, I too fear that Frisk may reset and I'll relive the same thing over and over. The difference this time is, Frisk promised no more resets. I still fear he may without letting me know when, but for now I'm content with knowing he won't."

She'd think about that. She'd clean a couple more dishes as she'd think. After a while she'd speak. "Thank you for telling me your secret fear. Unfortunately… I'm not sure if I can think similarly until I see a person change though. I trust actions more than words at this point. Someone needs to prove to me that won't leave by just… not leaving me. I can tell you one thing that's for sure though." She'd look at him and pause.

He'd look back. "And that would be?"

"If you need someone to talk too, to sing to you and calm you down after a night terror, I'll be there. I'll try and help you. You don't deserve to feel terrified and alone," she'd say sweetly with a smile. Her eyes would turn silver-blue again. She'd finish washing the last dish and dry her hands.

 _Dammit, why do you have to look at me like that_ _!_ "Heh. I'll hold you to that. Being honest, last night was the first time in a while I didn't have one."

She'd giggle. "Guess that's my power then."

Right then Sans face would tint blue. He'd watch her go to the living room and test out the new door. She'd then bring her outdoor chair back outside and wave at someone from the balcony. Soon Papyrus would walk in, a little damp, but nothing terrible.

"ON THE RADIO IT SAID IT'S SUPPOSED TO ONLY SPRINKLE TONIGHT, IF NOT THEN A LIGHT MIST. SHOULD BE FUN WALKING IN TONIGHT!"

The redhead would roll her eyes. "That's good. Maybe a night walk in the mist air will help me relax when going home."

"YOU LIKE THE RAIN?" the tall skeleton would ask.

"Yeah, and despite me hating the cold, I love the snow too. Where I originally came from, I rarely got any snow. So, I'm pretty childish when snow ends up coming around," she'd admit.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHILDISH? WHAT DO YOU DO?" he'd ask.

She'd smile. "Snow sculptures, snow angels, snowball fights with local kids, and drink lots of hot chocolate with marshmallows."

Sans would smile at her. "Sounds like something you'd do. Also sounds fun."

She'd nod and check the time. She knew she might want to leave at least ten minutes earlier, so they had about two hours to kill before she needed to get ready. She'd go to her room, putting her plush away, then getting her sketch book and a few pencils. She'd return to the living-room and see both the brothers sitting on the couch. She'd sit on the floor in front, facing both of them, using the coffee table to have a firm place to draw. She'd start sketching the both of them, glancing over every so often to see their expressions and body position as they'd watch TV.

Sans and Papyrus would glance at her and her drawing every so often, but kept silent to let her focus. They'd soon realize she was drawing them, adding a lot of detail. She'd only be drawing in black and white though. She'd easily take over an hour to sketch, shade, darken lines, make highlights, and make the wrinkles in clothes look realistic. When she was done she'd sign it in the top corner and turn it to show them. They'd lean over and look at it and both would smile.

"WOWIE! SANS SAID YOU WERE GOOD, BUT I DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO BE THIS GOOD! YOU DEFINITELY GOT MY GOOD SIDE! NYEH-HEH-HEH!" the tall skeleton would turn a slight orange and beam with pride.

Sans would smile. "Yeah Bro, definitely your best side. As for me, I like how you captured my lazy bones so perfectly." He'd laugh and look at her. "Doing good kid."

"Thanks. I made quite a few mistakes though. An artist always ends up hating their pieces though, sooo…." She'd get up and leave them and go to her closet. She'd tear the page out carefully, then pulled out a frame, putting it inside before returning and presenting it to them. "Here, for the both of you as a thanks for helping me."

"Mel, you didn't need to do that," Sans would say.

"I know. I wanted too. I had time to kill anyway. Since you don't need to stay over tonight, I figured I'd give you something at least," she'd shrug and smile.

Sans would see her eyes were more on the blue side, but did have a hint of green. He'd shrug and take the framed picture and look at her signature. He'd make a face and look at her. "Your name is Melody Jane?"

She'd nod. "Yup. It's simple, but pretty I guess. Until people make fun of me and call me Maryjane. That's another name for marijuana. So… yeah. But I've been called worse."

Sans would roll the lights in his eye-sockets. "That's not even remotely funny. I know funny."

"NO YOU DON'T SANS! YOU JUST THINK YOU DO!" the great papyrus would spout.

Melody would giggle then look at the time. "Time for me to get ready. New night, new costume, new possibilities. Feel free to stay and lounge or leave." She'd then smile and go get ready. Today she'd shower, re-dress into her other clothes, straighten her hair, and put on red and black makeup, and surprisingly, lipstick, knowing the outfit she was going to have to wear this night… it would definitely be different than the fancier outfits she wore the last couple nights. She'd add a red rhinestone onto the corner of her right eye and looked in the mirror and couldn't help but giggle. She'd go and get her hat, then put it on. Yup... definitely not what they'll expect. She'd put the hat in her backpack and then go out of the room, seeing the brothers.

"I thought you two would've left."

Sans shrugged. "Nah, Paps wants to drop me off at Grillby's and since you work there, I figured we'd wait for you." He'd look at her and see her makeup and try guessing what her outfit would look like today. Probably something classy again. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so. By the way, I bought you a bunch of ketchup from the store that way you'll have something to drink when you visit. But it wasn't because of your comment! I got it because I already had it on my list," she'd smile at him, then ushered them out the door, locking it behind her.

They'd pile into the car just like the night before and head to Grillby's, where instead of joining them, Papyrus would drop them off. "TWO NIGHTS OF GREASY FOOD IS MORE THAN ENOUGH!" was what he'd say, then speed off.

Since they had got their pretty early, Melody would walk in with Sans, who to her surprised was very popular among the monster folk. They'd talk and she'd even see Doggo and Greater Dog there greeting him and having a good time. Seeing him happy made her smile.

After their greetings, they'd ask Sans who was with him. Some would stare at her until it clicked that it was actually Melody the performer. Which in turn surprised Sans. _Guess her style is that unique. Goth I think it was… that or punk._

She'd smile and greet them and talked a bit before going back stage to get her costume on. _This will definitely surprise everyone. Grillby, you better hope they like it,_ she'd think to herself. Some of the tables were moved to make a miniature dance floor, which didn't really hinder the flow of the restaurant. Today the band wasn't there due to them having a gig in another part of town, and Grillby had set up a DJ instead, giving more room on stage too. No one would notice in the darkness Melody ending up walking onto the stage because of how dark it was. Then, suddenly the base would bump and the lights would turn onto her.

She'd be wearing baggy black pants, a white shirt tucked into her pants, a red blazer, black fingerless gloves, a hipster hat where the bill was slightly to the side, and red converse. She looked like a hip-hop artist, which was the plan. She'd then smile and sing Pon De Reply by Rhianna, acting like she was flirting with the DJ, who just so happened to be a monster. She'd dance and sing, some people then noticing the extra room on the floor and came over to dance too.

Sans jaw could've dropped off, that's how surprised he was by her look. He stared at her as she'd dance and sing, her eyes bright green and gold. He could feel his face turn a bit blue when she'd 'get down' to her feeling and then body roll to ''put her hands up to the ceiling'. _She maybe childish at times, but she's defiantly bone-rattling… dare to say it… sexy when she has to or wants too... wait… what was he just thinking?_ He'd be somewhat glad Pap wasn't there to witness this side though. He didn't think he could handle it… too innocent.

After that, Melody would sing many other pop, hip-hop, and sassy songs. One song in particular was literally being sexual innuendos from a jazz musical called Chicago, the song being called "When You're Good To Mama." When it was her break time, she'd already be tired from dancing and singing, but was obviously happy. With it supposed to be raining, not as many where there, but many of the usual were.

Sans would smile at her as she'd walk to the bar, taking a seat next to him. "Wow Mel, todays outfit and songs… definitely not what I was expecting. It's not bad but, it's definitely adult content."

"It's not like I was stripping." She'd see his face look shocked at the bluntness. "Besides, it was Grillby's idea to have a hip-hop, pop, and some jazz themed day. He wants to get different types of customers who are into different genres of music. First night is a mix of everything, next would be Broadway and Theater, today is Hip-Hop, Pop, and a bit of jazz. You'll have to wait to see what tomorrow is though." She'd smile a sly grin, basically saying _I'm not going to tell you._

Sans would frown. "You're kidding. Grillby wanted this?" He'd look to his pal. "Really?"

The fire elemental monster would nod. Then sign to Melody something that'd make her roll her eyes.

"Sure thing. I'll be careful."

"Careful of what?"

"He was just warning me. There are drunks towards the back. They were staring at me, but had faces he doesn't really trust," she'd say with a shrug. She'd then sign to him her drink and look to Sans. "Hey, it's ok if you liked the performance. Remember, though you do call me a kid, I am twenty-five. With my makeup I do, I do look older, maybe twenty." She'd touch his back lightly and feel him chuckle.

"You really are something, Mel," he'd say lifting his head. "You keep surprising me. I guess that means you'll keep me on my toes."

"I guess. Though, I think I'm pretty much an open book. Just look through my stuff more and you'll find out everything. Ask me questions and I'll try answering honestly," she'd smile.

Grillby would give her, her drink and she'd sip it. She'd think about the last couple days, then look at Sans. He'd be sitting up now and drinking a bottle of ketchup. It reminded her of an episode of Pokemon and she's giggle to herself.

Sans would look over and see her giggling and looking at him. He'd feel his skull getting warmer as she'd ask, "What are you giggling about?" He'd see her take out her phone and type something, then show him a picture of a weird yellow rabbit, mouse thing with red cheeks holding a broken bottle of ketchup looking upset. He'd look in his hand and chuckle, getting what she was thinking about. "So that's how you see me? A red cheeked rodent?"

She'd look scared. "No! It's just cute!" She'd pause for a second realizing her mistake as Sans would smile at her.

"So I'm cute now?"

She'd open her mouth, but her voice wouldn't come out, only a squeak, then she'd cross her eyes and slam her head on the bar, pause again and he'd hear her say "ow…" in a meek voice. She'd them murmur, "yes… you're cute… sometimes…"

Sans would stare at her. He wasn't quite sure what to say. "Heh, I think that's strange. Aren't humans normally attracted to other humans?"

She'd feel her face turning warm. "I'm not sure if I'm attracted… per say… I mean…" she'd groan, taking a few minutes to collect her thoughts. "You and Papy… you helped me and you keep helping me which makes me super happy... I don't typically sleep well at night, similar to you, but for different reasons… I… I never feel safe anymore, yet I was so comfortable with you I literally fell asleep on you! I've never been that comfortable with any male since my father died. Even with Chris, in fact… I might've got worse since him."

This was different. Sans hadn't expected to hear that. He honestly thought her parents were still alive. She never mentioned them now that he thought about it. He'd look at her eyes, seeing silver-blue but with a hint of deep blue at the edges. _What does this color mean?!_ He'd keep listening watching her face.

"I lost my dad when I was about nine years old, both my mother and I taking it really hard. After that, I felt I didn't really have anyone to protect me from the bullies at school. Mostly teasing me for my hair, saying I was a soulless ginger." She'd giggle and look at him. "I never really trusted men though. When I tried, you can see where it got me. I've only had… four boyfriends. The first one was nice, but moved away. The second took advantage of my kindness and actually tried guilt tripping me into anything I didn't want to do. The third I dumped a week later because he threatened me with a knife, and lastly you know Chris." She'd sigh. "But you, Paps, and even Grillby have… been different. You accepted everything, encouraged me, are warm and are just… not total fucking dicks basically." She'd giggle, then down her drink. "Ah, I talk too much."

"Eh, it's ok. At least you're talking about interesting things about yourself. I'm pretty boring. I play the trombone, I have too many dirty socks, I love science fiction, I'm lazy, and hate making promises. I have a knack for science and you've only seen a hint of my abilities." He'd smile at her. He'd then see some guys walking over to them and raise his brow bone.

She'd turn and look, seeing the drunks. _Oh boy._ "Hey boys. What's up?"

One of the drunks would get really close to her. "You are great mama. You should come here more often." He'd take her hand and kiss it, though if felt super gross and wet. Like a dog slobber.

She'd roll her eyes. "Sir, I've worked here for a while. I think you might be a bit drunk."

The other would speak. "Naaah, we're fine. We just want some action. You s-should come with us, hot stuff."

She'd pull her hand away. "I'll stay this once nicely, I'm not interested. I'm also still working."

Sans would look at her, seeing her eyes starting to change to that dark grey. _This was going to be good._

"Come on, mama. You can skip out. We don't bite… much," he'd chuckle. "We just want to show you a good time." He'd grab her arm and pull her off the stool.

Her eye would twitch and she'd twist her arm in a way that'd make him release, then grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm back behind his back and pulled up just enough to make slight pain. One other guy would end getting behind her and grabbing around her. Her eyes would now have that ring of red. She'd lean back into the guy, making him lean on the bar stool, then kicked the person she was holding into an empty table. She'd then drop down, elbowing the male behind her in the ribs, then grabbed onto of his arms, using his momentum, flipping him over her back and onto the other guy. The entire place went silent. She'd look to everyone and smile politely. "Sorry guys. Had to teach them too keep hands off, Mama." She'd wink and everyone would start relaxing. The bouncers would walk over and would take the two out of the bar.

Sans would start laughing. "Definitely feisty. You sure don't trust men. Which makes me think... Would you ever do that to Pap or me?" He'd lose the white in his eyes, showing this was a serious question

She'd laugh. "Of course not, unless you assaulted me. You'd have to instigate it. I've never kicked anyone's butt without a reason." She'd see the white globes hadn't returned, so she'd think for a minute. She knew he was still watching. She'd then would grab him and hug him tightly, nuzzling her face into the shoulder of his jacket. She'd whisper where his ear would be, "I can't promise you that I'll never hurt you or Papyrus in any possible way Sans. Besides… I've been told promises are made to be broken. But I can swear to you this… I'll never physically hurt you or anyone of my friends… not matter how much you may hurt me."

The white globes would return when she'd finish whispering. He'd then hug her back and smile. "You're a good kid, so I believe you. Plus when you do that thing with your face into me, you remind me of a cat."

She'd giggle and release him. "My mom use to say I was raised by the family cat when I was a baby. Said I meowed before I could talk."

Sans would laugh. "I definitely could see you doing that. It's so… purrrfect." He'd start laughing harder which would get her laughing too.

"Alright, my break is over. Don't get too many pervert thoughts when watching. What we call a human male arousal, just happens to be called a 'boner'. So don't be popping one of them," she'd joke, not really knowing monster anatomy, then trot off.

 _Dammit woman, don't say stuff like that!_ He'd think as his chest would feel tight again. He wouldn't admit that he already knew what a boner was, the internet on the surface was… very lude. He's also never outright say that even skeletons like him could technically form one, just not with flesh. Not that'd she knew since she'd never seen anything under his clothes. He'd watch her again, singing more pop songs that were currently popular in the radio. He'd watch her even teaching people popular dances like the Cha-Cha-Slide, Cupid Shuffle, the Nay-Nay, Soldier Boy, and Macarena. He was tempted to join, but felt a bit embarrassed to go onto the 'dance floor' to learn. It was amusing to watch her change some of the obvious parts to help monsters learn or feel included too. Most of the humans already knew, but a few needed a recap. Everything felt warm and comfortable and it lasted until Grillby's had to close for the night.

Papyrus would have picked Sans up when Grillby closed after saying goodbye for the night to the fire element and his favorite human girl. Melody would change into her regular clothes and helped Grillby clean up and move things around. She'd leave later than usual, but that was fine. She was pretty happy about how that day and night went.

Grillby would sign to her to 'be safe when going home', to which she'd reply 'of course. Good night.'

She'd walk home happily, having one ear bud in her ear as she'd play music from her phone. The weather was just damp for half way until suddenly the thunder would boom and the rain fell hard. _Dammit… my luck that it'd full on rain,_ she'd think with a sigh. _I knew I should've brought my umbrella._ She'd then start kicking it into gear. She'd pull her hood up and start running to her house. Once she got there she was completely soaked and shivering. If it was five degrees colder, it would've been hailing. She'd unlock her door, close it behind her, relocking it, and ran to turn the heater on.

She'd go to the bathroom and look at herself in the mirror, laughing as she though _man, I look like a drowned rat._ She'd take a selfie of herself and sent it to Papyrus saying "Totally just a sprinkle. The weatherman lies!" She'd then prepare herself a hot bath and relax, warming up.

She'd check her messages in the bath seeing Papyrus had already replied, a separate message from Sans, Toriel, and Undyne apparently from earlier.

"NYEH-HEH-HEH! I'M GUESSING YOU'RE HOME THEN. GLAD TO SEE IT! MAKE SURE TO LOCK YOUR DOOR AND CHANGE INTO SOMETHING WARM! ALSO, I'M SO FOWARDING THAT PICTURE TO EVERYONE. NYEH-HEH-HEH!" was Papyrus's reply. _Why does he use all caps? Whatever… it's easier to read._

She'd shake her head replied back. "Already home, yeah. As for locking the door, it's somewhat of a habit. Let me know what everyone thinks of my "drowned rat" look."

She'd then move onto Sans text, which read, "Had a great time tonight. Let know that you got home ok, alright kiddo?"

She'd, again, shake her head. "You and calling me kiddo. You make me feel like I'm five. Anywho, yeah I'm home now." She'd attach the picture of herself from being in the rain, and ask. "You like my drowned rat look?"

She'd then move onto Toriels message, which asked; "Do you by chance have a good apple pie receipt? I have way too many apples and figured they would make a lovely dessert." Melody would reply that she'd look, then move on.

"Hey Nerd! Alphys and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us and everyone at the movies tomorrow. I can pick you up. Let me know before the afternoon otherwise I'll pick you up anyway."

The redheaded human would reply to the redheaded fish lady saying: "Sure, that sounds cool. Haven't seen a movie at the threater in about a year."

She'd then get out of the bath and get dressed into her jammies. She'd be pretty tired, so she'd check the windows and doors to see if any were unlocked before sitting on the couch. The blanket was still there and she'd find the remote, turning it only the same show as the night before. She'd check her messages again, only having a reply from Sans.

She'd open it and read it with a giggle. It saying, "Heh Heh. Nice picture. Paps already showed me. Nice of you to send me a copy though. Glad you made it home safe. I'm headed to bed."

She'd smile at it, then text him back a reminder. "Remember, if you have a night terror and need me, please call me. You deserve piece of mind."

Surprisingly he'd text back really quickly. "Will do. By the way, you said you have a hard time sleeping too, but for different reasons. What are your reasons?"

She knew that was going to be brought up. She honestly didn't know how to reply. She'd decide she'd only talk about one of her three secrets. "Well… If I had to be honest, I have a type of anxiety. Unless I'm exhausted emotionally and physically, feel safe, or something, I won't fall asleep. If I do, it's roughly for only a couple hours. Three at most. When I am about to fall asleep, many times I get a sensation that's too difficult to explain."

Again, another fast reply. "I see. Well, if you can't sleep at least relax, alright? You also deserve piece of mind. Night Mel."

She'd smile and reply one last time, trying to be cute. "Night Sansy." She'd then plug her phone in to charge and go to her room to get a pillow and her plushy, coming back to the living room to watch Mettaton's show. As she did, she'd try and relax and snuggle into her blanket. Her thoughts after a while would give her problems though. She'd begin her cycles of self-doubt, begin doubting her new friends, and even would start putting herself down mentally. She hated being alone to her thoughts…

She'd nearly fall asleep a few times, only to feel a sensation. When her eyes closed, a few minutes later, right between of losing track of thoughts and falling asleep, she'd feel the room slowly start expanding for a good five seconds, only to quickly close in right after, making her eyes shoot open, bringing her back to reality and see the room was fine. _Damn this anxiety. Let me sleep!_ She'd look at the time. She arrived home at 1:30am… it was now 5:00am. _Fuck._

She'd then hear her phone ring. She'd pick it up and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mel… It's Sans… Heh… Did I wake you?" he'd ask.

"No. Couldn't sleep. Anxiety is acting up. Have a bad dream?" she'd ask back.

He'd be silent for a bit. "Yeah.. I saw my brother die. Every time I see him like that…" he'd fall silent again.

She'd think and know exactly which story from her favorite movie series to tell. "I'm going to tell you a story of how love is stronger than death, sometimes even overcoming it. I'm quoting it from a movie though. Would you like to listen?"

It would stay silent, then she'd here an "uh-huh". He really did sound super upset.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful goddess named Hi'iaka and a handsome mortal named Lo'hiau. They were as close as a couple could possibly be and did everything together. But one day, Pele, the volcano goddess grew extremely jealous of the couple's friendship. Her jealousy grew and grew until she did the unthinkable. She'd take Lo'Hiau to the edge of her largest volcano and push him into the molten lava. Hi'iaka would search for Lo'hiau and end up finding his body by the edge of a sea cliff. She'd weep and hold onto his body, praying to the gods to bring his soul back and bring him life. After days of prayer and tears, the gods would answer her prayers, bringing him back to life, for her love was so strong for him, it touch their hearts. Proving that love was far stronger than death." She'd notice she'd be crying just because she'd remember the movie and sniffle.

"Heh heh… That's a very cute story Melody. It helped a bit I think… but now you're crying. I can hear you sniffling. You alright?" he'd ask, laughing a bit. He did sound a bit better.

She'd giggle back. "Yeah, stupid sissy tears from remembering a scene from the movie it's from. Don't worry, I'm fine. If you want, I'll sing the song for you too. It's in Hawaiian though, so… you might only know the few English lines."

"Yeah. Your singing might help more. I'm guessing this story and song are from one of your Stitch movies? That's the only Hawaiian based movie you had," he'd chuckle.

"Yeah, it is. We'll watch it sometime if you'd like. I'll cry though." She'd giggle and then smile. She'd then start singing to him lightly. At the end of the song he'd hear light breathing and wait to see if she got a response. When she didn't she'd smile. "Did you fall asleep, Sans?"

At first there wasn't a response, but then she'd here a light gasp. "Uh… yeah sorry. I feel back asleep for a second. Thanks for the story and song, Mel. It helped a lot… Heh heh. Maybe you were right about your power being to help me."

She'd smile. "I was kidding, but if it's working, I don't mind that. I love helping people."

"Heh… I can tell. Well, we should both try and sleep. I believe Undyne said something about going to the movies. I already have to be there, so that works. See you there?" he'd ask.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Goodnight Sans. If you have another night terror, feel free to call again, ok?"

"Heh heh. Sure thing. Night kiddo." He'd hang up then.

She'd smile and put her phone down, double checking to see if was charging. She'd then snuggle into her blankets more and watch Mettaton for a few minutes before finally drifting off to sleep.


End file.
